The Only One
by EmoEccentrica
Summary: When Harry's world is crashing around him, he can no longer tell the truth from the lies. So when he goes to Voldemort,ready to die, he finds out the truth about his family and what transpired on that fateful night. In the end he can only trust his enemy.
1. Trauma

**Yaho! Konichiwa minna-san! Here is yet another multi fic.. This one just wouldn't leave me alone.. I know I should be working on the Transfer Student and all my other fics-please bare with me... The schedule is going to be null now that I am a fishie in high school, and when I update will depend on how much homework I have.. =( **

**Okay enough with the freshman blues! On with this fic!**

Summary: When Harry's world is coming down around him, he doesn't know how to tell the truth from the lies. When he goes to Voldemort , ready to die, he finds out the truth about his family and what transpired on that fateful night. In the end his enemy, is the only one he can trust. Future yaoi

Disclaimer: I will only say this once I don't own HP Amandrina is my OC.

_Warnings for this chapter: Mentions of sex trafficking and strong language._

* * *

Harry was confused. He stood on the threshold of his non-home and was staring back inside longingly.

As he surveyed the wreckage, he sighed. Everywhere inside the neat suburban home there was disarray and yet there sat the Dursley's and their houst guests, dressed to impress and sitting in their chairs, food untouched; it was as though even in death they wanted to contradict him.

Harry sighed as he tried to get himself together. He had killed the Dursley's and their guests by complete accident; not that they didn't deserve it.

_Harry was sitting on the floor outside of the dining room, eating his pitiful meal of cheese and bread. He sighed but savored each bite. He had been given a break from Dudley's diet and was going to enjoy something other than sweets from the corner bakery; he had been careful to change some wizarding money to muggle money. _

_"Boy, come in here!" _

_Harry put his plate down and walked into the room. There sat the Dursleys and two men that he had never seen before; they didn't look like potential buyers of drills, but you could never judge a book by it's cover..._

_"What do you think Calvin?" said the one across from Petunia._

_"He could use some fattening up, but otherwise i think he's a looker." _

_Vernon clapped his hands together "How much do you want for him Dursley?" _

_"10,000 pounds, no less." _

_That was when Harry put the puzzle pieces together. He bolted from the room but was grabbed by the wrist. "Where do you think you're going sweetheart?" _

_Harry tried to pull his arm out of the man's grip, when he felt himself being lifted. He took the chance and kicked straight, hitting the burly man where it hurt. He was dropped and then ran towards his room. _

_When he reached his room, he tried to open the door, but found he couldn't. His uncle had locked the door. "Ah.. poor sugar.. you shouldn't have done that." _

_Harry could smell the cheap cologne on the man and backed away. He didn't want to lead that life. Not now, nor ever!_

_With that thought, Harry felt his blood rate increase and then darkness surrounded him. It charged at the man and after knocking him down, proceeded to gauge holes into him. Blood flew everywhere, and then it was gone. The darkness raced down the hall, leaving destruction in it's wake. Harry followed it and smirked as he saw the Dursley's sitting in their seats, drained of blood.. of life. Somewhere deep inside his soul, a power cried in truimph. The darkness that had been hovering before him, went towards his chest and disappeared. _

Now he stood on the threshold, wondering how his life could be more messed up than it had been only half an hour ago. He was confused because his uncle was going to sell him.. As a sex slave ; hadn't the man thought it out at all? Harry didn't notice when the tears began leaking out of his eyes. He was too busy focusing on his wreck of a life.

One might think that by now Harry would have at least called Dumbledore or something;he wasn't that foolish. He had always known that Dumbledore was nothing but a power hungry old man... He was just another tool for the Greater Good. Harry sunk to his knees as he realized that he had just destroyed the last place he could call something resembling a home. Why? What had he ever done to deserve all the hell he had gotten?

He sat there for a few moments longer and then he had a brilliant idea. If he wanted to die he could always rely on one person. Voldemort.

Harry got off the floor and closed the door, pulling out his broom from his pocket. He enlarged it and flew into the sky. Screw the Statue of Secrecy. Screw the Wizarding World. Screw Dumbledore. He'd just have to find a new glory pawn

* * *

"My Lord, as odd as this may sound... Potter is here. What should we do with him?"

Voldemort looked at the low ranking Death Eater and glowered at him. "Let him in."

The Death Eater hesitated. "What is it McNary?" The man turned back to him. "Do I run the usual tests?"

"No"

"My Lord! How are we to be sure he is genuine?!"

"Why ask me then? I said let him in. So let him in.. And if he is not the genuine Potter, then he or she must wish death. I am not so cruel as to deny them that."

The man bowed and then disappeared from the well furnished room.

Voldemort sighed as he looked in mirror, admiring his features.

After he had risen again, he had decided to return his old face; he had a much easier time walking around now, as no one (who was alive) knew how he looked. He had no fear of Dumbledore, for he had always carefully glamoured himself when he visited him and Dumbledore was fool enough to fall for it.

As for Potter, Voldemort thought that unlike all the other fakes he had encountered, this time it was genuine.

The thing that puzzled him, was simply the boy's reason for coming. He must know that he'd love nothing more than to kill him..

There was a soft knock and when he didn't answer, the door opened. "What is it Manda?"

"My lord! You are so cold to me... I like it." Voldemort sighed as he felt warm arms wrap around him from behind. "May I remind you that I find absolutely no pleasure in this?"

He turned around in his seat to stare-glare- at the woman.

She was tall, and pale with a dark curtain of curls going down to her back. "You can remind me,but I'm not likely to listen am I?"

Voldemort sighed and then turned back around. "You do know that if you were not my best marksman you would have died a long time ago?"

"_Marks woman.._But...Oo.. It's that aspect about you that makes me adore you all the more.." She bent down to breath in his ear, but no sooner had she attempted to do that was Voldemort up.

There were three short knocks and then the door was thrown open, revealing none other than Bellatrix. "My Lord, I heard that you have capture- What is **she** doing here?!" Bellatrix stalked in, glaring at Manda all the while.

"Sorry Bells, I **was** here first." Manda draped her arms over his shoulders causing Bella to fume. Then her favorite feral grin was back.

"You're right _Amandrina. _But I so look forward to tonight. Don't you my Lord?"

At this Voldemort got out of Manda's grip. He wanted nothing to do with this; after all Bellatrix was the one who called the woman by her full name.

"**Don't call me that ,Bellatrix. **And besides I know that there is nothing between you and our Lord. If he hasn't done anything with a beauty like me, I doubt he'd want anything to do with a used wretch like you, ." Manda let out a cocky laugh and then tried to resume what she had been doing earlier; but of course Voldemort wasn't going to let that happen.

"You misunderstand Amandrina. I am by no means a wretch, much less a used wretch; I am more experienced, more able to_ suit _the Dark Lord's needs... And for your information, I love my husband and he would offer up his ass should the Dark Lord will it. We both love each other, we just love the Dark Lord more." Bellatrix flashed her hateful grin at the woman, and then walked over towards both of them.

"Bellatrix did you see McNary when you were coming in?"

Bellatrix looked at him and nodded."He was going towards the gates to retrieve Potter." Voldemort nodded and then sat down in his chair.

If McNary didn't arrive in three minutes, he would be strangled until he could hardly breath and then be made to beg for his he would kill him anyways.

As the two women began bickering again, Voldemort amended his thoughts. The man had a minute and a half.

* * *

Harry was being taken down a hallway, his hands bound by rope; it didn't matter to him, it wasn't as though he was going to struggle. Then he was overtaken by pain.

"Um.. Sir. I would hurry up if I were you... Voldemort will kill you if you don't get there in three- no make that a minute and a half." Harry gave an easy going grin and then winced in pain. He could afford to be generous, after all he was a dead man walking.

The man picked up the pace and soon they were in front of an ornate cherry oak door. The man knocked five times and then went in. "My Lord, I've brought the boy."

However, his words were not heard over the shouts of two women who were rolling on the floor, apparently fighting.

Voldemort grimaced,"Bellatrix, Amandrina, get out." His tone was positively murderous. Harry didn't care; that just meant he would die quicker.

"_Harry, stop thinking such evil thoughts. I am not going to kill you." _

Harry's eyes widened as he understood the Parsel Tongue being spoken.

"_Why? I've never wanted to die before! And now that I want to, you deny me even that?"_

Harry was on the verge of hysterics. He had nothing. Not even a proper enemy.

"Bellatrix, Amandrina. If you want to live to see tomorrow, you will leave this room. Apparently McNary was privy to what lay in store had he stayed here." He shot a look at Harry ,silently amused that the boy had spared the man.

"Yes My Lord." Both girls left the room, leaving him and his enemy alone.

"Why won't you kill me?! I know about the prophecy! I've known since last year! I have no one to rely n anymore! My friends are only with me for fame. Dumbledore sees me only as a pawn! My godfather turns out to be nothing more than someone taking a Polyjuice Potion. My uncle tried to sell me for sex! And you won't even do me the favor of killing me?"

Harry collapsed onto his knees as he had done earlier and had nothing"You're wrong... You do have something. The prophecy is a lie. And the rest of it is to be expected. As for your godfather..." Voldemort turned over his wrist and pressed the Dark Mark tatooed on the pale skin.

Not two minutes had passed, when the door was thrown open.

"My Lord, I am sorry I took so long..." Harry's eyes widened as his eyes took it all in.

Voldemort moved closer to the boy. "Harry I must tell you. I lied to you once. I did not kill your parents..." And as Sirius and James lifted their heads, Harry finally learned the truth. "... Dumbledore killed her."

And something happened that had never happened before. Harry fainted.

* * *

**Woot!Okay minna I want this fic to get to 60 reviews, so please help me with that! I love feedback and it really makes my day! Hope you enjoy this fic**

_-EmoEccentrica_


	2. Corruption and Consequences

**Author's NOTE: OK people let's get one thing straight! I hate flames! I know I asked for reviews but if you didn't like the story then why bother... I appreciate constructive criticism, but I will take off the anonymous review option if this continues. I don't think anyone (who flames) understands how much work a person puts into putting up a fic, so if you're just reading this to find something to complain about (and not even give **_**good**_** suggestions, and no burning the fic does not count as one person suggested) then just don't! It just wrecks it for everyone else who wants updates- and no, flames don't make me want to write... **

**Responses to flames: **

**Steven: Hello, Voldemort looks like he used to... Therefore he does look like Voldemort! He didn't go for it intentionally and if you were a fan then you would know that it happened because he split his soul! Easy if you don't like it, then don't read!**

**Bit: I don't care if you don't like Amandrina... No one else complained! As for that last bit refer to Steven's review (the last part)**

**OK and for everyone else who gave me POSITIVE reviews, I thank you! They really help me and really make my day! **

**Special thanks to: Littletenyo, SlytherinQueen020, Sayomi Mayako, dragonfly422, ginny75, Shadow of Flame, sonata hirano, Hogwarts house, Haunt of Twilight,T3h-B00kw0rm, uzumaki misaki, Ailuj, amnethyst-emerald, anime-freack1, Demonofnight66, Raven589. Sayomi Mayako, ShinobiShinigami58, Smally, Snake D'Morte, ALISNAPE,ArsenicAngel,Beladera, CMT1992, Deby Magid, fluffy24, HELLSFLAME666,humaneamy, I heart movies 2345, KaPooK, lifedotcalm, primaaryet, priyankasaraf, puurfection21,Storyteller Person, toobadIcan'twrite, TWILIGHTICE, WAchick, WhimsicalBalderdash,wishingwhales. Y-dO-u-CrY, Yami Ryo**

**I love the response I got to this... *note these are all the people who faved, reviewed and alerted **

**OK now some positive responses! **

**To ginny75: Thank you for reviewing! As for the questions you shall find out in this chappie! **

**To Shadow of Flame: Thanks for reviewing and same as ginny75, all shall be explained in this chappie! :D **

**Once again, I love you guys who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chappie!**

* * *

_Summary: When Harry's world is coming down around him, he doesn't know how to tell the truth from the lies. When he goes to Voldemort , ready to die, he finds out the truth about his family and what transpired on that fateful night. In the end his enemy, is the only one he can trust. Future yaoi_

_Disclaimer: I will only say this once I don't own HP Amandrina and Dementia are my own OC's_

_Warnings for this chapter: Angst_

* * *

"D-dad?! Sirius!?" Harry was having some serious problems digesting the fact that two of the three people he loved the most were alive. Both men scrambled to their feet and rushed over to Harry.

James was the first to reach him (yes he pushed Sirius to do it) and swept his son into his arms.

"Harry.. You can't believe how happy I am... I thought I would never be able to see you... My god..." Harry stood there, in utter shock. His father... Was hugging him. And then Harry broke down (who would blame him)

He took in everything in precise detail. The way that his father's arms felt wrapped around him, the way he smelled... the way that he kept whispering his name with such reverence; it was as though he was hugging a movie star (except his dad wasn't calling security on him). He had heard so much about him, had so many questions that he wanted to ask, but at that exact moment was the moment when he lost all ability to speak.

His dad released him and grabbed him by the shoulders. "D-dad? What the hell are you doing with Voldemort?! I thought you were dead! And Sirius to-"He was cut off when his dad placed a hand on his mouth. "We will explain everything… Just calm down."

Harry nodded numbly, the confusion taking over all his senses. "Then explain."

James nodded and then began spinning a tale that would alter the way that Harry saw things for the rest of his life.

"It was a dark night, the night of your first birthday. Lily, your mother, and I had just finished celebrating with you, and were getting ready to tuck you in. We trusted Dumbledore to keep us safe- you see we didn't know that he was the traitor. Even so, we felt at ease and were winding down, when it all happened."

"You see, Dumbledore had no intention of keeping us alive. He had made up a prophecy and then had that fraud of a Seer spit it back out to him, under the Imperius of course. There was a knock and when I saw it was Dumbledore, I hastily let him in, where he took me at wand point; Lily was tucking you in. He put his wand to my neck and was preparing to say the spell that would have brought about my actual demise, when in comes bursting in the Dark Lord. Dumbledore scampered and ran to your room where your mother was tucking you in. Your mother saw Dumbledore and asked what all the commotion was, but he told her to get out of the way. Now, Harry your mother was fairly intuitive and when she saw the gleam in the old man's eye she begged for your life. He laughed and tried to push her out of the way, but she wouldn't budge. The Dark Lord by this time understood what Dumbledore's goal was and rushed to the room, just in time to see your mother killed by a man that he had thought enemy; now he understood that he was just a weak man, looking for power and using an infant to get just that."

"When he saw your mother fall, he tried to make Dumbledore fall to the ground, at the exact same moment that Dumbledore cast the spell that gave you that scar, causing him to be hit when it rebounded" James sat down in a plush arm chair and looked at Harry levelly. "Does that answer your question Harry?"

"No… Why? Why did Dumbledore purposely kill mum? Why did he want you and mum out of the picture?!"

"That Harry is a story that only I know."

Harry turned in his seat to look at the man whom he had so long thought his enemy.

"For you to understand Dumbledore's motives you must know the story behind the Order of Phoenix and the true purpose it has served. Dumbledore was the founder of the Order, and created it under the ruse that it was an organization that would focus on taking me down. However, that was not its true purpose. It was merely an excuse for Dumbledore to create an army, for Dumbledore to seek out a power that only I and another person on this planet have. It is called the Eternus Vox, the Eternal Power. It grants a person the power to live eternally, and be born into new beings. It also gives the person innumerable abilities. Parseltongue, the power of an Animagus, the power to transform your features, the power to control minds, and other powers that only exist in fairytales. In other words, whoever has this power could control the world, without anyone being the wiser. Now as I said, only I and one other person have this power. And that other person is you. Dumbledore dreamed of this power for decades and then when he sensed the power within you, he was determined to have it, no matter who he sacrificed for it."

"On that night that you were 'orphaned' I received word through Pettigrew of Dumbledore's intents and I admit, I did want you, but not dead. I wanted to entice you with a deal that was so tempting later in your life, so I could not let Dumbledore kill you, even if it meant sacrificing myself for the sake of you. When one of the Eternus Vox dies, the powers are released and infused into the first person to touch the body, which is how the power lives on. That is why you are odd Harry. You were born with the power; my father had the power, this I knew when I set out to kill him, and when I touched his corpse the power was passed onto me. But back to Dumbledore. He did not want to kill you and then risk that he would not be the first one to touch you. Do you understand now Harry? Dumbledore has never been anyone's ally except his own!"

Harry sat stunned. Did he really have these magnificent powers that Voldemort described? And could Dumbledore truly be that evil? Harry had known that the man was seeking fame, but had he really considered how far the man would go for it?

"But then how does Sirius fit into all of this? I heard from Hagrid that he was at the scene afterwards,"

Sirius came from the back of the room and then sat next to Harry on the floor.

"Harry are you truly that naïve? That is just a lie Dumbledore came up with. He knew that I would figure out who was behind the entire scheme and he couldn't risk anyone knowing his true motives, at least not at that moment. So he Imperioused the oaf and sent him after me. I didn't even have the slightest clue that something had happened to Lily or James. No, he just attacked me but I managed to escape; not unscathed though. Apparently Dumbledore had a whole army of pawns who were under the Imperious; McGonagall was waiting outside, and she performed a tricky piece of magic that split my soul in half and then she transferred that to a clone of me. That's how the me you met in your third year could change into Animagus form. In essence that clone was an exact copy of me, and not a single thing, save for the memory was different."

Harry stared ahead blankly. Was Dumbledore- no could Dumbledore be that convoluted? Could the entire order of Phoenix be under his absolute control?

"Harry? Surely you don't still trust the man? I know he is the only parent type figu- "

"Believe me James, the feelings Harry are having are the farthest things from trust. He wouldn't have come willingly to my hideout otherwise."

James looked at Harry incredulously. "He came- Harry you came of your own free will? But… that would mean…"

"Yes James, he came to plead for his death." Harry was still sitting; otherwise he would have fallen to his knees when he saw the face his father made. He knew what was going through his head. How could my son want to die? What made him this way? It wasn't like Harry was bothering to conceal his thoughts; His intentions were true, and that was all that mattered.

"Harry, I will not be the one to bring about your demise!" Harry didn't move, nor bother to dignify that with a response. There was no need to waste his numbered breaths.

"Please… I can't take much more of this feeling. My lord, make him stop… MAKE HIM STOP!!!!"

Harry looked up as he heard an unfamiliar voice. In a corner sat a girl who was rocking back and forth, her eyes glazed and unfocused. Black unkempt hair fell in waves across her pale face and she was clutching her knees so tightly that the tendons were apparent. She wore a pale blue dress that looked worn.

Then he found his face being turned to face the Dark Lord's.

"Do you wish to know who she is?"

"Not particularly. It's all the same to me… I don't want friends. I don't want family. Why can no one understand that I have no wish to live this life anymore?! I just want t- "

SLAP!

Harry's face turned as he felt a cold hand backhand him. The girl had slapped him.

"I SAID STOP IT! You're not meant to die! Not now and not ever!"

Harry rubbed his cheek and looked at Voldemort, who was watching the scene with a look resembling amusement. "Harry this is Dementia Sanguin. She is my Prophetess who has partaken of the Feeling Fountain. She can see the future, at the price of her regular eyesight and can also feel others feelings, at the price of her own. Your feelings are hers and she cannot stop feeling them until you stop."

Harry stared in shock as he rubbed his cheek; was what he asked truly not meant to be? Could he really be meant to live? Harry slowly removed his hand from his cheek and then sighed. Nothing he said would matter, no one was willing to end his misery...

"Stop it.... PLEASE!"

Dementia sat in a corner, rocking back and forth, apparently in some sort of trance.

"What's wrong with her?"

Voldemort turned to him and frowned. "She is going into shock. It has been some times since she has felt feelings so strong come in on her from all sides. Your feelings of desolation are warring with both your father's and godfather's joy and confusion. Yet, the answer is so clear that it torments her. In effect, only you can stop her suffering; the way her gift works is that she can feel pain as immense as the Cruciatus, and not even deserve it. Can you see how that's unfair Harry? To be punished for something that wasn't your fault... not your doing?"

Harry's eyes widened as he understood what the man was getting at. He was no better than Vernon and the rest of his blasted family if he didn't stop his feelings right now. He was torturing this girl he didn't know, without even intending to.

It was as though an ice cold bucket of water had been dumped onto him and that was when Harry started to awaken- his true self was going to reveal himself.

"Harry, I ask you once more... now that you truly understand everything... Now that you're eyes are no longer clouded by that old fool's delusions and deceits..."

Harry stood in the room where many strange things had happened, but none so strange as what was about to happen.

"Will you join me Harry Potter? Do you swear to serve me as your only master?"

A dark wind entered the room and lifted Harry's hair in an inexplicable occurrence. With one last feral grin, Harry uttered the words that secured the damnation of the world as everyone knew it.

"Yes, my lord,"

* * *

**Woot! I finally finished! I'm sorry this took so long to get posted.... I've been really busy with homework (being an AP and magnet student is hard work) and so this is the first chance I've had... and for the rest of my readers who are awaiting the chapters to my other stories, I implore you please be patient... All my stories are on their way!**

**Once again thanks to all my reviewers and thank you in advance to all those who will review~! Now click that little green button!**


	3. Learning Their Place

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, and as an apology I am going to make this chappie extremely long so settle down in your computer chairs or lie down on your bed and get comfortable as you're in for a long ride! Ehehe :D **

**Now acknowledgements! **

**Thank you to all those who reviewed chapter 2:**

**Haunt of twilight,Deby Magid, the dark euphie,SaphireWhiteWolf, and Ka-el Moonstar **

**Now strap on your seatbelts, here's the third chapter of The Only One!**

Summary: When Harry's world is coming down around him, he doesn't know how to tell the truth from the lies. When he goes to Voldemort, ready to die, he finds out the truth about his family and what transpired on that fateful night. In the end his enemy, is the only one he can trust. Future yaoi

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; Amandrina, and Dementia are my OC's though_

_Warnings for this chapter: __Some minor slash (nothing meriting a change of rating) some foul language and crude innuendos :D _

* * *

Harry stared around the room he was in and was stunned. It was bigger than any bedroom he had been in before.

"This is your room Harry, if you have no objections of course." Voldemort turned to face Harry and smiled a rare smile. "I would like you to be my metaphoric right hand. You see as of late my current right hand, I think you saw her when you first arrived, Amandrina is really more of a bother than anything. You have potential and I would like to train you myself."

Harry stared at the Dark Lord with wide eyes. It was only his second day here and he was already being offered the position that others would only ever dream of?!

"Harry?" He shook his head to clear his mind and then smiled up at the Dark Lord. "It would be an honor my Lord." He bowed his head in respect, only to feel Voldemort's finger lift his chin. "There is no need for formalities among equals Harry." Harry blushed as Voldemort's finger lingered under his chin for a moment longer. Harry could feel his heart beat faster, and hear his breath quicken.. As though his body was anticipating something extraordinary to happen.

Voldemort moved his finger away, the beginning of a sly smile on his face. "Urmm... As it were Harry this room is directly adjacent to mine and if you go through this door..." Voldemort walked over to a beautiful cherry oak door that had carvings on it and opened it, showing a room filled with sultry reds and glossy black. "..You will be in my room..."

Harry nodded numbly trying to process everything, firstly the odd feeling in his chest, it felt as though he could fly if he tried to...

"Lessons will begin tomorrow at twelve, as we will have a meeting to introduce you to the rest of the Death Eaters. However I will glamour you so that they don't know you are Harry Potter, only my innermost circle will know who you are, and we will have a separate meeting for that... Today however I'm going to have someone show you around." Voldemort raised his wand and Harry stood still knowing what was going to happen; he was going to be glamoured so that he could walk around the palatial hideout.

Silver light surrounded Harry as he felt himself stretching upwards. His glasses fell with the wind that surrounded him and his hair flew out till it touched the nape of his neck. Then as suddenly as it had come, both the wind and light were gone. Harry moved his hands up to his face, only to realize that he didn't have his glasses on, yet he could see flawlessly. "Here," Voldemort handed a mirror to him. His face looked exactly the same, older looking but still the same. Harry lifted his neck and he gasped. Going down his neck was a black tattoo of a snake and he had a feeling that if he lowered the neck of his shirt it would go down his chest. "Do you like it?" Harry nodded and tentatively pulled back the neck of his t-shirt and found he was right; the tail of the snake stopped right above top of his jeans.

"Think of it as your Dark Mark, it works like all the other Marks but this one has an added bonus for you that is."

"What is it my Lord?"

"Not 'my Lord', what did I tell you about equals?" He paused and then continued, "Call me Tom. The bonus is that while you are in battle, if you are being overpowered I can step into your body and help you." Harry's eyes widened. He was a little more than uncomfortable with that sort of setup... his last experience being possessed by Voldemort was more than a little... unpleasant.

"Harry... I won't be in complete control, your power won't allow me to, but even then you have to trust me, as impossible as that sounds."

Harry stood there, speechless. His heart... every time Tom spoke it sped up. Harry watched as his hand stretched out, reaching for something that he didn't understand- something that he would never comprehend. He walked toward Tom and watched as Tom's eyes widened as the older man read through the tangled thoughts of the younger boy. Confusion swept both their senses, both unused to the medley of feelings that consumed their very being. Tom unconsciously opened his arms and Harry all but ran into them. He held Harry, thinking calming thoughts even though he was sure that they did nothing to conceal what he was feeling at the moment.

Harry looked up at Tom, uncertainty blatant in his eyes, questioning whether this moment was real. Tom smiled softly, and though he had the compulsion to let go of Harry and go back to his usual unfeeling self, his heart wouldn't let him; he liked being able to hold Harry in his arms and savor the moment. He liked the affection that was all but pouring out of Harry. He liked the love he himself was feeling for Harry. Tom looked down at Harry and his lips were on Harry's soft inviting ones.

Harry felt like he was going to burst when Tom pressed his lips onto his own trembling ones. It was like... he was complete... As though nothing could be wrong in the world. As though nothing mattered but just being there with his enemy-turned-ally. Harry tip toed and deepened the kiss, craving more of what he was feeling, he was so unused to the affection and utter trust that it was making him dizzy, making him wish that every day could be like this, just surrounded by the warmth that gripped his heart.

Harry heard someone knocking on his door, but paid no attention to it; whoever it was could wait- after all he had waited his entire life to have a moment like this.

"My Lord, are you in there?" Harry felt Tom hesitate but he only waved his wand; Harry heard a lock click and smiled into the kiss, but sighed as he felt the other man pull away.

"_I don't want this moment interrupted; I'm assuming you don't want it interrupted either"_

Harry shook his head; his mind was so misty that he couldn't even bring himself to respond in Parseltongue.

Tom smiled and then they were once again in a pool of unadulterated bliss.

* * *

James paced outside of the room, constantly looking at the locked door and wondering what could be going on inside Harry's room. He had heard the Dark Lord hiss something in Parseltongue, which meant that either Harry or Nagini was in the room with him.

"Why so anxious Jamie-boy?" James rolled his eyes as he turned to see Amandrina leaning on the hallway entrance. "None of your business Drina."

"Why are you standing outside the Dark Lord's room? Are you going to discuss the arrival of your brat with him? Plead mercy for him?" She cackled, obviously reveling in a lie she had always thought was the truth. James smirked; it was time she face the truth.

"Actually yesterday after you and Bellatrix left, the Dark Lord told the twins to divide his room into two sections and then put a door there. As of today Harry will be sleeping on the other side of this door." James tapped the door in emphasis.

"W-what exactly do you mean by that? Your son works for the Light! The Dark Lord is not so naïve to sleep next to his enemy. You must have heard wrong..."

"I assure you that I did not hear anything wrong; Harry no longer works for the Light and the Dark Lord confided in me that he was going to ask Harry to be his right hand." James smiled a smile filled with pride and satisfaction that Amandrina was having her dreams crushed; everyone hated her with a passion and only tolerated her because she was in Voldemort's inner circle.

There was silence and James only dodged just in time as a black arrow swooped through the air.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S TAKING THAT BRAT AS HIS RIGHT HAND!? I, WHO HAVE KNOWN HIM FOR YEARS, DO NOT BELIEVE HE WOULD MAKE SUCH A GRIEVOUS MISTAKE JAMES POTTER!"

James pulled out his wand, only to have it shot out of his hand.

"That is enough Amandrina."

Both James and Amandrina turned around to see Voldemort standing in the doorway, arm around the waist of a handsome young man; it took the pair a moment to realize that the boy was in fact Harry. "H-Harry?" James couldn't believe his eyes; his son... his only son... He suppressed a sigh; even though he loved Harry unconditionally, it was somewhat of a let down that he wouldn't have grandchildren.

"We'll talk later James. Amandrina if I see so much as a hair on your head I assure you that you will not live to breath another breath. Both of you are dismissed.

With that both Harry and Voldemort went back into the room, locking the door behind them, leaving both with too many questions that neither had answers to.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning encased in Tom's lithe but strong arms. He searched his mind, trying to remember how far they had gone, when he sighed in relief when he realized they had stopped at kissing.

"How did you sleep love?"

Harry turned to face Tom and felt his breath leave him; he loved this man so much, even though he had only known the truth about everything that had happened for the last two days.

"I slept... better than good." Harry smiled and kissed his lover. It took only a few moments for the kiss to become like the first one that they shared. Like the time before, Tom had to pull away first; Harry could prove himself quite enthusiastic if he wasn't stopped.

Harry smiled coyly "Killjoy," with one more kiss both were up and getting ready; to both their disappointment, Harry had to go to his room to get ready, considering the clothes that Sirius had bought for him were in his own room. Voldemort made a mental note to transfer the clothing to his closet and take down the wall dividing the rooms.

Thirty minutes later...

Harry walked into the room and sat down on the bed, looking utterly edible. He was wearing a skin tight green t-shirt with a pair of black jeans with his cloak wrapped around his slim frame. Voldemort smiled and sat down next to his young lover, tracing the contour of Harry's cheek with his finger. He had never felt anything like this. Over the course of his life, he had never given so much to someone. He had never felt this... this feeling of trust. He had never loved someone. Period. Yet here he was giving himself so wholly to a boy who up until two nights ago hated him.

Harry looked up at him with those evergreen eyes and Voldemort found his lips on the boy's again, tasting the unique taste that was Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry walked out of his room, into the hallway, adjusting his white mask so that he could go to the meeting without risking his identity; only a number of people knew who he was: his father, his godfather, Dementia and Amandrina. He walked down the hall, hoping that he didn't get lost.

"Hello Harry." He turned around and saw Amandrina walking down the hall, with her arms crossed.

"Oh hullo, Amandrina" He smiled, hoping she wouldn't keep him long; he couldn't be late to the first meeting he attended.

A frown crossed her face and she gritted her teeth. "It's either Manda or Drina, brat." She glared at him with enough venom to upstage even Nagini, "Now listen and listen closely urchin, don't get full of yourself just because you're close to the Dark Lord. You are only a child, the Dark Lord is only playing with you," She sneered and then got so close to him, he could feel her breath in his ear. "It takes a woman to satisfy the Dark Lord, you're not even a man; keep that in mind, ankle biter." With a cackle Amandrina stalked off down the hall, leaving Harry feeling colder than he felt after he killed the Dursleys.

* * *

Voldemort looked around the room, waiting for the door to open. He had left Harry getting ready, trusting that he wouldn't get lost on the way to the meeting hall. Several Death Eaters stood around the door, chatting quietly. Voldemort checked his pocket watch, getting strangely anxious. Just then the door opened and he felt his breath hitch, but then let it go when he realized it was only Amandrina. Honestly, he didn't understand why he didn't kill her; she was the bane of his reign as Dark Lord.

She walked over the threshold of the door, the heels of her dragon skin boots clacking on the floor, and curls bouncing up and down; then she opened her mouth.

"Ah my Lord! I see you haven't started the meeting yet... and here I thought I was going to be late." She smiled and walked toward him, clacking heels and all. She attempted to wrap her arms around his neck, but he outmaneuvered her. "I thought I made it quite clear that I am not interested in you last night when I was" he lowered his voice "with Harry." That seemed to do the trick, as she stepped back. "My lord that is one thing I don't understand. Why would you want a _child_when you could have a woman?" She leered at him, which made him angry. This woman... This woman had never learnt her place; he was Lord Voldemort! He did not answer to anyone except himself!

"Crucio!" Voldemort watched as Amandrina dropped to the ground and began to writhe in pain. Shouts of approval rang out across the room, as they looked for the caster of the spell.

Harry's voice rang out across the room. "No one talks to the Dark Lord that way! It is his decision who he wishes to be with!" Voldemort stared at Harry, who stood at the threshold, a sort of black aura emanating from his very stalked towards where Amandrina lay, and watched with a feral smile as she scuttled back till she was back to back with the wall. Harry shot her a glare that even scared Voldemort a little and then walked toward Voldemort who welcomed him with open arms.  
"I'm sorry I'm late love. I was held up earlier." The dark aura still surrounded him, which worried Voldemort; this was not Harry's usual attitude. He wrapped an arm tentatively around Harry's waist, when he noticed that Harry's eyes were not their usual green, but blood red; then he realized that Harry still held his wand up. Voldemort moved his hand and pushed down Harry's which seemed to do the trick. Harry shook his head, and then looked at Voldemort confusedly.

"_What happened Tom? Why is everyone staring at me?" _

"_I'll explain later, love. For now let me say you did something that needed to be done._" He smiled at Harry and hugged the boy close to him in earnest.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to the Prince." And with that Tom Marvolo Riddle kissed Harry Potter.

* * *

**Woot! This chappie is done! I know it's not as long as you expected but I broke my own personal record. The next chappie will be up tonight or early tomorrow. Till then Long live HarryXVoldemort!**

**-**_EmoEccentrica_


	4. Off to See the Wizards

Yay! Another chapter done, not as early as I inteded but I woke up late.. so yea! Enjoy~

Summary: When Harry's world is coming down around him, he doesn't know how to tell the truth from the lies. When he goes to Voldemort , ready to die, he finds out the truth about his family and what transpired on that fateful night. In the end his enemy, is the only one he can trust. Future yaoi

Disclaimer: I will only say this once I don't own HP 

_Warnings: None_

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

"What do you mean I have to go back to Hogwarts!? Surely by now Dumbledore has been informed of the fact that the Dursley's were killed; I'm not there, which means I'm the prime suspect for their deaths! I don't see how I can go back Tom!" Harry knelt on the soft comforter of both his and Tom's bed.

"Harry, do you think that I left things as they were? I am not that naïve. I dispatched Bellatrix to clean up the mess with the muggles; Right now there are three Death Eaters who taking the Polyjuice Potion and acting out the roles of those blasted muggles. As for you, there is another added feature of that tattoo on your neck; I can create copies of you." Harry sighed. Tom truly had taken care of everything. There was only one problem- he couldn't bear being away from his lover for any amount of time.

"Tom... I don't want to go. I don't want to go back to that place where everyone only sees me as their tool... I don't want to go back to the way I was feeling before..."

Tom moved from his desk and sat on the corner of the silky black comforter, and stroked Harry's hair lovingly. "Love, I'm not breaking up with you. This is something that we have to do; otherwise we can't stay together without arousing suspicion."

"Why can't you just send a copy?"

"The copies disappear the moment a wizard touches them."

Harry groaned as the weight of the situation fully hit him; that didn't stop him from wishing that they would be able to stay together... "Tom I've had a brilliant idea."  
Tom eyed Harry warily, feeling extreme euphoria coming off of his young lover. "What is it?"

Harry pulled Tom close and then kissed his cheek. "Why don't you play the transfer student?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... glamour yourself and pose as a transfer student!" Tom stared at Harry, not quite sure on how to process the information.

"You want me to leave the hideout and go to Hogwarts?"

"Exactly. Think of it as a reconnaissance mission of sorts; infiltrate Hogwarts in a way that no one will suspect you to and gather information on your number one enemy." Tom lay back pulling Harry so that his young lover's head rest on his chest.

"And what of the base here? Who shall I put in charge?" Harry looked up at him, uncertainty in his eyes. "I'm probably going crazy here, but... Bellatrix and Rodolphus. They're your most loyal Death Eaters, and they fear retribution from you, which means they will not be careless and consult you when and if a situation comes up."

Tom's eyes widened as he considered the genius in the plan. Dumbledore would be expecting a full out attack, Dumbledore would never imagine that he would glamour himself into a student; it was the most promising plan that had been conceived yet.

"Tom?"

"Okay."

"Okay what?" Harry looked at him, slightly puzzled.

"I'll go with you to Hogwarts next week." Tom got up and then bent down to kiss Harry softly. "I have some preparations to make. "

"I'll see you later?" Harry smiled softly, unsure of what was going on in his lover's head.

"I'll be back within the hour love. After I come back we'll have to work on what my glamour will look like." Tom smiled a coy smile and then left the room, leaving Harry feeling more relieved than he had ever felt in his entire life.

**A Week Later**

Harry fidgeted in his seat on the Hogwart's Express. They were halfway to Hogwarts, but he had been anxious ever since Tom (under an Invisibility Cloak) dropped him off at King's Cross Station.

"Harry are you... alright?" Harry turned to see Hermione, who was looking at him oddly. "Ah... yeah... My stomach just... you know... umm... I'll be right back." Harry moved past both Ron and Hermione who were watching him suspiciously as he all but ran out of the compartment. He let out a sigh of relief as he entered the dimly lit corridor.

It had been almost a month since he went to Tom's hideout and it seemed that in that time, he had become ultra-sensitive to others thoughts and feelings. When his 'friends' had entered the compartment he had been buffeted by a rainbow of emotions; the predominant one was reluctance. He didn't need to know anything more than that. He already knew that they felt like that; all it was a confirmation. Ever since they had sat down, he had been stripped of all warmth. It was as though he was in a sea of Dementors with no wand; compared to the love he had been used to feeling, the resentment and contempt he felt emanating from them, pierced his heart in more ways than one and made him nauseous.

"My Prince." Harry turned and was surprised to see Draco leaning nonchalantly on the door of an empty compartment.

"Care to join me? I'm assuming the aura in there is most unpleasant?" Harry warily smiled and sat down on a rather plush seat in the compartment. "This is weird... considering that barely a month ago we were at each other's throats...." Draco smiled and then laid his head back onto the cushion of the seat.

"It is odd, but I'm willing to trust you if the Dark Lord does." Harry smiled and then closed his eyes, reveling in the steady thrum of the train and the absence of unpleasant feelings.

**Later that night...**

"It is my great pleasure to welcome you all to Hogwarts. Sleep tight and I bid you all, good night." With that Dumbledore stepped down from the podium and everyone began shuffling out of the Grand Hall. Harry made to walk out of the hall with his 'friends' who were more than a little irritated that he had disappeared with them; judging from their thoughts, they had orders to keep track of him.

"Ah Harry! Stay a moment please!" Harry inwardly groaned as he walked towards the Head Table where Dumbledore sat in the middle, the other professors already having left.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry worked hard to conceal his disgust and stifled the urge to laugh; this old man was about to be taken on the ride of his life.

"I would like to introduce you to a transfer student from America; meet Thomas Fielding." From behind Dumbledore a tall boy with black hair and blue eyes appeared. He had a clear pale complexion with just a hint of a smile on his face.

"He is in your year, and also was chosen for Gryffindor. I would like you to show him to the dormitories. His bed is the one to the left of yours and I would also like you to inform that he is to come see me this evening, if you would." Harry nodded, feeling the lack of emotions coming off of Dumbledore. Harry glanced at 'Thomas' and allowed himself a small smile. Their plan had been successful; Dumbledore suspected nothing. Both boys excused themselves and walked in companionable silence until they reached a small alcove. Tom grinned and pinned Harry to the wall, kissing him fiercely; they had only been apart for a few hours, yet it felt like days.

"Mm... Tom..." Harry pulled Tom close and hugged him for all that it was worth. "I'm so glad you're here at Hogwarts with me..." He felt Tom hug him tighter and then bend down so that his breath was in his ear.

"I'm glad that I'm here with you."

* * *

Yay! This chappieis done... I gave it some fluffiness, but I'm thinking of putting some... urm.... Lemon delights in the next chapter.... either that or two chapters from now... Till then _**-EmoEccentrica**_


	5. Damn Weasels

**Yay! Two back to back updates! I am on a roll :) Okay so I've gotten three reviews so far so thanx go out to Basill ,Deby Magid and Sonata Hirano for reviewing; I really appreciate them! **

**Thanx also go out to those who have favorited and alerted, seeing those e-mails make my day brighter :) **

**Okay so this chappie was written in response to Deby Magid's comment on what would happen when the Weasley's found out that Harry was in fact not going to marry Ginny (ehem -cough- slut-cough-).. So with that being said.. Enjoy :D**

_Warnings for this chapter: Foul language (geez what potty mouth's lol) Crude scenes and some minor violence ; of course fluffy slash moments are a must :D_

_-----------_

Harry stared out the window of the dormitory, waiting for the room to empty so that he and Tom could spend the day alone. It was a week since the term started and both men were pleased that Dumbledore had fallen for the ruse; however, it seemed as though being back in Hogwarts was stirring up memories for Tom because they couldn't go anywhere in the castle (save for Gryffindor Tower) where he wouldn't get this look of painful nostalgia... As though he was being forced to remember things he'd rather forget.

"Harry, do you want to come play wizard's chess with me?" Harry tore his gaze from the window to look at his 'friend', Ron. He shook his head, not at all disconcerted by the look of relief in Ron's eyes; Harry mentally smacked himself for never noticing before how little both Ron and Hermione thought of him. They were the same as everyone else: to them he was a martyr who was going to eventually be sacrificed to defeat the Dark Lord. Harry inwardly chuckled at the thought; he would give anything to see their faces if they found out that Tom was in fact his lover.

SLAM! Harry turned around, expecting to see Tom, who had left earlier to check out a book while Harry was still sleeping, but was disappointed to see Ginny standing in the doorway clad only in a skimpy robe. Harry raised his eyebrow, trying to suppress the urge to laugh; Ginny's attempt to look 'sexy' was just as ridiculous as Rodolphus trying to win a fight with his wife. "Urmm Ginny.. What's all this about? Why are you in the boy's dormitory? If McGonagall sees you..." He let his sentence trail off hoping his irritation wasn't seeping through the stoic mask he had in place; the last thing he needed was for Ginny to go running to Hermione and whining about her failed attempt to seduce -rape- him.

"Well I hardly get to see you anymore sweetheart.. And I am absolutely sure that there is something between us.."Harry gritted his teeth, trying to keep himself in check; it would blow their cover if one of the professors found Ginny splattered all over the walls.

"Don't call me sweetheart; there is nothing between us- leave please, I would like to be alone." Harry tried his best not to snarl the entire thing out, but he could feel his control slipping; he knew Ginny only fancied him because of his fame and small fortune.

"It's that American boy isn't it? Ever since he transferred here it's as though you don't want to hang out with Ron, Hermione or me!" Ginny stomped her foot and Harry counted her lucky that his wand was underneath his pillow across the room.

"And what if it is?" Harry stood up. "Are you going to tell me who I can date or can't date? Is that it Ginevra Weasley?" Harry glared at her, watching as her features contorted into the grandest of angers.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT HARRY POTTER!" She pulled out her wand holding it at her side. "That is exactly what I am saying. You belong to me and if you think that I am going to let some _bimbo_ steal you away from me, you're wrong!"

Harry felt his eyebrows furrow, and the darkness within him settle just a bit as he let out a soft chuckle.

"You have the audacity to call _Tom_ a bimbo, when you're standing in the _boy's_ dormitory in a skimpy see through robe?" He clutched his side as he laughed some more. "You are hysterical!" Harry leaned on the wall before silently calling his wand over to him, feeling the darkness reel up inside of him as it slowly fought him for control.

"On the other hand, if I ever" he stepped closer to Ginny who was pressed against a wall, surprised by the aura he was giving off, and lifted her chin with his wand "hear you badmouth Tom again, I will make sure you end up in 's myself." With that Harry stalked out of the dormitory, summoning his cloak and shutting the door behind him. Then he paused as he was walking down the stairs, and mumbled some spells under his breath, chuckling to himself when he heard Ginny's soft yelps of surprise; whoever opened the communal wardrobe next was going to get a rather _interesting_ surprise.

--------

Tom sat in a chair in the school library using every ounce of concentration not to fall asleep. He had to research some potions that he could pass onto Snape to give to the others at the weekly meeting; he had forgotten how much knowledge was hidden in the Hogwarts library, just waiting for someone with the right talents to use it.

Tom stiffened as he felt two hands cover his eyes, but relaxed when he realized it was only Harry.

_"You surprised me love." _Tom whispered softly so only Harry could hear that he was in fact speaking Parseltongue.

_"That was my intent. What are you researching?"_

Harry plopped down in the chair next to Tom, quietly studying the charts of runes and tables of formulas that littered the pages of the books Tom was looking over.

_"Potions. I decided while I'm here I might as well take advantage of the abundance of information.". _ Harry nodded agreeing with his lover, when he heard a sudden scream coming from the upper levels of the school.

Everyone scurried out of the library except Tom who discreetly cleaned everything on the table into his bookbag. "What do you suppose is going on love?" Tom looked at him, for once not knowing what was going on.

Harrysmirked but merely grabbed Tom's hand and proceeded to drag him up the stairs leading to Gryffindor Tower.

----------

Harry surpressed a chuckle as they found a crowd surrounding the door to the boy's dormitory. He looked at Tom and pulled him to a corner so he could whisper to him.

_"Harry what is going on?"_

_"Just a little revenge on the Weasley girl for calling you a bimbo."_

_"When did she call me that?"_

_"This morning after you left for the library."_

_"Ah..."_

Both boys looked at each other, unsure of what they should do, so they opted for joining the crowd. They watched as McGonagall carried Ginny's limp body out of the room, and pretended to care that she was unconscious.

"Professor what happened to her?" Harry smirked as Ron managed to catch the strict teacher by her faded robes.

"I'm not entirely sure; either a very dark spell was used on her or Peeves has been up to his tricks again." Ron nodded, tears in his eyes; Harry had to work extra hard not to laugh at the sight.

------------

Harry and Tom sat eating lunch when Hermione sat down in front of Harry.

"Hullo Harry, I haven't heard much of you since term started. How was your vacation?"

Harry looked up from his shepherd pie with the shadow of a grin on his face.

"Better than usual I suppose." He smiled for effect and heard Tom snicker softly.

"Oh that's rather good. Have you visited Ginny yet?" Harry looked sideways at Tom, who just rolled his eyes.

"No,"

"Do you want to go later this afternoon? Tom's welcome to join us.." Harry repressed a sigh; he knew this was her real reason for coming over- they were trying to guilt him into going to see Ginny.

Luckily while Harry was lost in thought Tom jumped in. "Sorry Hermione, we _both_ have an engagement with Professor Snape; He wants to discuss the detention we earned in his class,later on today." Tom flashed a brilliant grin and that seemed to rob Hermione of her ability to speak.

----------

"Oy! Harry!" Harry stopped in his tracks as he waited for Ron to catch up with him.

"What's up mate?"

"Don't call me mate-not after what you did to my sister."

"What exactly did I do?"

"_You_ were the one who put her in our closet, why else would she be in the boy's dormitory in the first place?!"

"... She was in the closet? I just assumed McGonagall found her passed out on the floor or something; Neither me or Tom got to see the actual scene.." Harry laughed nervously for effect, but could feel the power within him roaring for release.

"Don't play dumb with me Harry; I know you were the last person who saw her."

"Be reasonable Ron. I'm pretty sure others have seen her since last night. Besides I was at the library with Tom!" Harry slowly breathed in and out, trying to calm down before he did anything stupid.

"That's another thing! Tom! Who the hell is he and why does it seem like he owns you? Ever since the night we arrived at Hogwarts you've been with him! What are me and Hermione not good enough for Hogwart's little prince?!"

Harry looked at Ron with the utmost disgust. "Like you care! You only pretend to care because your mum and Dumbledore told you to! And so what if I hang out with Tom?! I can assure you I find more pleasure in talking to him than I do Ronald Weasley! At least he's not an illiterate fool!" Then everything happened at once; both boys pulled out their wands.

Ron struck first. "_Diffindo!" _Harry dodged the spell easily enough. "Who are you calling illiterate?"

Harry just smiled and performed a bit of complicated magic that set up shield around him.

"I'm calling the boy who can't even do fourth year magic, much less sixth year magic!" With that being said Harry brought down his wand, making Ron's wand fly out his hand.

"Now if you excuse me, I have _important _things to do"

Harry heard scuffling as Ron struggled to get up off the floor"Like who? Tom?"

Harry didn't even turn around to dignify that with an answer.

---------

**Woot! Another chappie done! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Till next time**

_-EmoEccentrica_


	6. Darkness Within

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the absence these past couple of days- my family took my cell and PC away so we could 'bond' without 'interference' XP **

**Ignoring my weird family I hope everyone had a pleasant New Years! And thanks go out to sonata hirano, ginny75, xFallingStarsx, and the dark euphie for reviewing the story! Thanks also go out to all those who favorited and alerted ( I would list them but I'm writing this at 1 in the morning with my phone I.e. I'm bein lazy plus there are too many :D)**

**Now without further ado, chapter 6 of The Only One**

_Warnings for__this chapter: Violence, foul language and as usual slash yumminess ;)_

------------

"No"

"Yes"

"No way am I agreeing to that Harry!"

Tom gazed at his lover, who sat crossed leg on his bed, still clad in his uniform even though school had ended earlier. Tom gazed steadily at Harry, red eyes piercing green ones. Then Harry smiled a mischievous smile and sat up so his face was only centimeters away from Tom's.

"Are you sure?" Harry practically purred the words.

Tom swallowed and tried to maintain his composure; he was not going to let Harry do anything so dangerous as what he was proposing to do. Harry only smiled and pulled Tom by his tie, crashing their lips together and making Tom fall onto the bed. The kiss started out innocent enough, but Harry quickly heated it up. By the time they broke apart, both boys were gasping for breath. Harry smiled and loosened his tie and it was only then that Tom realized what had happened; during their kiss Harry had pulled his tie off and managed to bind his hands to the bed post.

"Ooh I'm so scared Harry. What can you possibly be plotting that is so bad that I would agree to letting you raid Dumbledore's office?" Tom raised his eyebrow,daring the his lover to answer the rhetorical question.

"I'm not going to do anything except what I want to do. You need the information and I know the password to his office; I'll be in and out!" Harry gazed at him, through foggy eyes; obviously it was an act, but still Tom couldn't bear to even imagine Harry crying. That didn't mean that he was going to let Harry go into the heart of his enemies territory, no matter what lay inside.

"I won't let you. I've already assigned Nagini to retrieve the information with her temporary human form. There's no need for you to go." Tom looked up from where he sat and watched as Harry moved to the edge of the bed, far away from him.

"Do you not trust me Tom?" Tom stared in disbelief as he heard the words come from Harry's pink lips. He murmured a spell to release his bonds and then hugged Harry close to him, his face in the black forest that was Harry's hair. He lowered his mouth to Harry's ear "You know that's not the reason love." He tightened his hold on the boy. "I know you're getting restless, having been at this wretched place with these fake people and not being able to do anything... It must be unbearable for you... But that's not a reason to do anything rash."

He felt Harry stiffen and then loosen up as he accepted his lover's reasoning. "I just wish I didn't have to pretend every day. I want to go back to the manor.. I want to go back home." Tom's eyes widened at the words, but then he smiled as he realized what Harry meant. "Don't worry love. Three more days and we'll be back at the manor; we'll be home." Harry looked up at Tom and smiled, then snuggled into the warmth of his older lover's arms. At that moment in time they both wished for nothing else except for the moment to last forever. Little did they know that outside the door was a girl with red hair who would test the strength of their love.

**(That was a bit fillerish in the beginning; sorry XP well anyway back to the story!)**

**-----------**

"Tom~" Said boy turned and held in a groan as he saw the Weasley girl sitting on his desk in the dormitory; Harry had to go to the library and he had just come up to get his bag so he could join him. "Oh hullo." He tried to act nonchalantly but was feeling anxious because of the girl's presence; he didn't need for Harry to have an excuse to torture the girl-at least not until the holidays.

"Look at what I have. It's rather interesting if I do say so myself." Tom paid her no mind, instead just casting a silencing spell with his mind. "Tsk, tsk. That's not very nice, throwing spells at unsuspecting girls. Though I have reason to suspect you aren't who you say you are." At this Tom's eyes widened but he continued looking for his bag as though he hadn't heard her; he didn't need to kill her and blow his cover, as much as he would love to hear her scream for mercy.

"It would be a shame if Harry found out who you truly were, Lord Voldemort." Tom's eyes narrowed and he drew his wand moving so fast all Ginny saw was a blur. He held the wand to her throat, "It wouldn't matter. Things aren't as the world thinks them to be- you'd be surprised what goes on ,on the so called 'Light' side. They are no better than I am, seeking every chance to torture my followers, driving them to insanity and yet its all for naught. My followers betray nothing, while yours crumble like cookies in milk; how does it feel to have my wand pressed against your little throat? Thrilling?" He watched as the girl's eyes widened in fear and her lower lip began to tremble.

"B-but once Harry know-"

"He's known all along; Dumbledore is nothing more than a liar, and he finally realized that."

"YOU MONSTER!" Tom heard someone running towards him but just threw out his hand, sending the bushy haired girl flying to the wall. He turned, never lowering his wand from Ginny's throat and turned to Hermione, madness glimmering in his now red eyes.

---------------

Harry felt strange as he walked back to the dormitory, as though something of significance was happening right under his nose **(a/n: if only he knew)**

_"Come to me Harry; we're leaving ahead of schedule"_. Harry smiled as the soft Parseltongue reached his ears. He climbed the stairs two at a time and ran into his lover's arms when he entered the room, completely oblivious to the fact that Hermione and Ginny lay crumpled, apparently sleeping.

"When are we leaving?" His excitement was leaking through his every word.

_"Tomorrow when we're in Hogsmeade, but tonight we'll apparate from the woods to the manor. I already have your father working on preparing our doubles. Tomorrow Lord Voldemort and the Prince will emerge in a blood bath." _

-----------

The next day it was as though nothing had happened the day before; Voldemort had the sense to Obliviate the meddlesome girls before placing them under the Imperious so that they would not be able to interfere in the plans he had.

After breakfast, both 'Tom' and 'Harry' walked down to Hogsmeade shivering in the wind that buffeted them. The actual Voldemort and Harry were in the Shrieking Shack, kissing feverishly, preparing for their attack on Hogsmeade. The two broke apart, identical grins on their face, anticipating the blood bath that would ensue. It had already been decided who would 'killed' and doubles had been provided for them; Among them were Neville, Luna, who had always valued Harry for the person he was rather than his fame and the twins , who had figured out everything that had been going on with Dumbledore and wanted revenge on him. All of them would be 'killed' because they were interfering with the raid; they had all been glamoured, Neville as a red head, Luna as a brunette and the twins as blondes.

Harry on the other hand was his original height,but with longer hair with red streaks throughout the silky locks. He was dressed in leather from head to toe, with a black cloak over his shoulders. Half his face was covered with a silky black mask with a red and green snake intertwining on one side of it.

----

Lucius stared on as his Lord's kiss became steamier and coughed slightly hoping it would catch their attention; as he thought, it didn't even make them pause. "M-my Lord's, the raid?" Voldemort chuckled and pulled away from the kiss, chuckling a bit louder when Harry mewled softly. "Love, he's right; there will be plenty of time after this is over." He smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his lover's forehead and they walked out into the wintry cold of Hogsmeade.

---

"Headmaster! There's been an attack in Hogsmeade!" Dumbledore got up from his chair and ran all the way to Hogsmeade. If Voldemort caught Harry, then the boy would find out everything and everything would be exposed. In that case he had to die,under the pretense that he was under the Imperio, that it was all a lie; that was his only hope, then he would have his chance to inherit Harry's power.

He arrived at the scene and saw several things happen at once. He saw two figures appear out of thin air, Bellatrix flying through the air sending spells to land where they would and the two figures kiss passionately.

He apparated closer, but when he tried for right in front of the person he assumed to be Voldemort, he found a barrier in place."Hello Tom. What brings you to Hogsmeade? There is nothing that could possibly interest you here."

The two people broke apart and the smaller male chuckled, and wrapped his arm around Voldemort's waist. "That's where you're wrong Dumbledore. Tom needs something that is more important than what you want. He needs Harry Potter dead." The boy's voice was familiar but somehow distorted; this person had something to hide. "Who are you? I'm quite sure I have never seen you before; you don't have to serve the dark, come to the light."

At this both men sneered and Tom pulled the masked boy closer. "I've been betrayed by the light too many times- besides I like the dark." He let out a laugh and a dark aura seemed to grow around him, mingling and curling into Voldemort's. Dumbledore's eyes widened; no one had ever had a power so similar to Voldemort's yet so different- it was imperative he recruit this boy. He not only had information on the inside workings of Voldemort's side, but he also had so much potential; he could be more valuable than Harry Potter...

---

_"...could be more valuable than Harry Potter...". _Harry's eyes widened as he heard that last bit and he couldn't help but chuckle a bit. How ironic. The greedy bastard was so confident of his allegiance that he was already looking at other options.

As Harry thought that last thought he felt cold air swirl around him and hot air on his left ear- the one where there was only empty space.

"_**Then show that son of a bitch he'll have a hard time getting to you."**_

Harry gasped as he recognized his voice, albeit it was distorted. He looked around, only seeing Tom next to him; who the hell was talking to him?!

_**"I don't have a name Harry, because I am not of this world. I live inside you and only you can free me." **_

Harry's eyes widened as an image of him appeared in front of him. There were only two differences: 1) this version of him had paler skin and 2) he had the signs of being blind.

_**"I can assure you that I can see everything perfectly fine, even better than you can even begin to imagine. I told you: I'm not of this world. Now I'm going to ask you something which I'd recommend you take seriously." **_The boy in front of Harry moved even closer to him.

_**"Do you want to embrace my power and blow Dumbledore and his ego to hell?"**_

At that moment Harry smiled and then before he could get out an answer the boy had merged with him and everything burst out in color.

---

Tom looked at Harry, who had a strange expression on his face, as though he was having an interesting conversation. Then everything happened quickly. Harry stiffened and the aura around him darkened to something beyond the spectrum of colors and he was out of his arms. His hair shot out to where it barely cleared his shoulders, he grew taller and the eyes behind his mask were dark as obsidian. Tom sucked in his breath as he was overwhelmed by the sensations that emanated from Harry's being. Malice. Envy. Love. They were all there.

A roar was heard and suddenly the doubles of everyone who was supposed to 'die' fell to the ground and Harry was standing by Dumbledore, his wand at the old coot's throat.

"W-what are y-you?" Dumbledore's voice was faint but that is not what surprised Voldemort the most. It was his lover's voice, so much like Harry's yet distorted into something that sent shivers of fear down his spine.

_"I __**am nothing of this world. The Prince did not think too kindly of your thoughts so he joined forces with me." **_

"I was merely hoping to help him!"

Harry tightened his grip around the old man and his energy changed to blood red. Tom didn't know what was happening, but the energy in the air... It was exhilarating.

_**"Ha! That's the biggest load of bull both of us has ever heard!" **_Then the air stilled.

_**"Go to hell Albus Dumbledore!"**_

With that the light faded from the old man's eyes and he fell, hitting the ground with what seemed like a deafening crash. The people around them screamed; the world had lost its only two hopes of survival, Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore.

------

**TBC!!!**

**Told ya the world was screwed didn't I? Lol okay so by far the longest chappie I've ever posted! Thanks guys for reading this and I'll try to update as often as I can, considering tomorrow I start the new semester! **

_-EmoEccentrica _


	7. Rebellion Shattered

**Hola everybody! I know I say this like in every update but I'm Über sorry for taking forever to update. I've seriously been meaning to type this out but I got the hard classes this semester and they take up a bunch of my time.... Anyways I ensure you that the story is only going to keep getting more interesting... I plan to make this story around twenty five chapters long so we still have quite a ride to go... **

**Thanks go out to everyone who reviewed, favorited and alerted! I love you all!! –hands out lightning shaped cookies to all those who reviewed-**

**So without further ado he'res the seventh chappie of The Only One!!!**

_Warnings for this chapter: Some angst, foul language and cruel hilarity (believe me you'll understand when you get to that part)_

**Bold means the manifestation of the Eternus Vox is speaking.**

_Italics means Parseltongue_

Underline means an otherworldly Power (youll understand when you get there)

* * *

Harry lay on the bed, looking up at the ceiling of his and Tom's room. It had been over a week since their little escapade at Hogwarts and he still hadn't been able to remember the finer details of Dumbledore's death. All he could remember was a voice and then anger- uncontrollable anger.

"Love?"

He turned his head to see Tom standing at their doorway, holding a single black rose and Harry felt his heart thump faster- yes it was cliché, but it was also romantic as hell. Harry pulled himself off the bed and all but ran into his lover's arms. He didn't quite understand how the attraction had transformed into something that consumed him so completely, but at this point he didn't care. He loved being surrounded by the warmth of the Dark Lord's love.

Tom smiles and places the rose behind Harry's ear, loving the way it looks in contrast to the evergreen eyes of his lover. Harry smiled and they both lean in to each other, Harry having to tiptoe even with his glamoured height.

"I love you Harry"

"As I do you Tom..."

They gaze into each other's eyes, and they lean in even closer until all Harry can feel is Tom's breath; that's when the door opens.

"Hullo my so- Ahh... M-my Lord..."

Both lovers turn to see James in the doorway of their room and Tom sighs, reluctantly moving away from Harry. The air gets tense and a long moment of awkwardness engulfs the room.

"Urm.... Hullo... d-dad..."

James nodded and had an expression that flitted from bewilderment to a look that clearly said he'd rather be anywhere but here.

"Jamey-boy!"

Sirius stumbles into the room, with Rodolphus soon following; amazingly he gets along with his cousin's husband very well. He looks first at James and smiles widely and Harry smiles; his beloved godfather seems to have been drinking in the middle of the watched as his godfather's gaze latched onto himself and Tom; he knew that they didn't have to explain themselves but being caught in the situation was rather embarrassing.

"What did you need James?"

Tom's voice is warm but stern, telling his father (rather obviously) that his prescience is not going to be tolerated for much longer; Harry smiled up at his lover and then buried his burning face into his chest- he can only imagine what is going through his father's head at the moment.

"Not much, my lord. I merely wanted some time with him."

Tom nods, but does not let Harry go, and Harry's father sighs somewhat exasperatedly. Sirius shifts uncomfortably and switches his gaze from Harry and Tom to James, who is looking like he would very much like to rip Tom's arms off and take Harry someplace he could never get to. Tom chuckles as he reads Harry's train of thought but scowls at James; the man's thoughts were rather insufferable.

"My lords!"

Lucius slams open the door and stares at everyone in the room, James and Sirius in particular.

"What is it Lucius?" Harry turns from Tom's chest to gaze up at his lover, whose patience is running out.

"Our borders have been breached! Apparently the Order of Phoenix learned of our location and now they are attacking the northern wall!"

"Idiots, they have no idea the mistake they've made. Harry stay with me. James, Sirius, and Rodolphus go to the eastern wall and if they haven't begun attacking there I want you to sneak up on them and take out as many of them as you possibly can. Lucius, command the forces at the north wall and give me a report in fifteen minutes; assuming this _skirmish_ lasts that long."

James, Lucius, Sirius and Rodolphus sweep out of the room and Tom reaches for Harry's black cloak while his shorter lover puts on his mask. Harry looks ruefully at the bed, and Tom chuckles as he catches his lover's line of sight.

_"Later, my love. Let's get rid of the idiots out front first."_

_"I'm holding you to that Tom."_

Tom smiles and then kisses Harry rather roughly and they both smile identical grins as the screaming begins; the battle should be escalating to a bloodbath by now. They apparate to the northernmost hallway and continue on foot, until Tom grasps Harry's wrist and pulls him in for another blood-searing kiss. The screaming continues and by the time both Harry and Tom make their entrance, the ground is covered by a carpet of red. James is leading the band of Death Eaters and has McGonagall up in the air, her face contorted in agony as he closes his hand, which increases the pressure of the invisible hand around her neck. Harry's attention is drawn elsewhere to where Sirius is fighting Lupin, who has several red gashes along his upper torso. He smiles as the fight heats up, when he feels something land on his back.

"Attack!"

Harry spins around, trying to ascertain what is on his back, but it's too late; an unseen force of the Order are pouring into the northern plaza. Leading is Hermione and Ron, on horseback. Harry watches, eyes wide, as Hermione lifts her wand and he rises off the ground. He looks down for Tom, only to realize he is nowhere to be seen.

"TOM!"

Harry struggles as he feels his power being slowly sapped away. Hermione smiles a toothy smile of triumph.

"What the hell are you doing to me?!"

"Nothing much, _my Prince_. I just attached a magic seal to your back. Until I remove it, you will never cast another spell again; think of it as revenge for Dumbledore!"

She frowns and lifts her wand higher, as the screams reach a crescendo; it takes a while for Harry to realize the screams are coming from him.

"Let him go."

Harry looks down and sees Tom behind Hermione, clutching her with his wand at her throat. Her face is pale and her eyes speak of the deepest pits of fear.

"No.. STOP IT!"

She shrieks as he pushes the wand into her throat and her screams only get louder as the wand disappears, centimeter by centimeter into her pale skin.

"Put him down and I'll stop; It'll all stop then. I can promise you that much."

Hermione screams and lowers her wand slowly and Harry whimpers as the magic begins to trickle back into him. It feels like pins and needles are being pushed into his skin all at once, and the muscles are going into overdrive. Tom looks up, eyes gleaming redder than ever and knocks Hermione unconscious and sends her to the dungeons; Harry can tell her suffering is nowhere near over. His feet touch the ground and immediately his knees buckle and he catches himself on his hands. Harry pants and looks up at Tom, who makes a swiping movement with his arm, and the Order members die immediately. His wrath really is something to behold.

"Harry!"

Tom drops to his knees next to Harry and cradles the teen in his arms, not realizing what was to come.

* * *

Tom watches Harry as he sleeps; for the past two days he has been unwell and the lack of development worried Tom. Usually Harry was a ball of energy, but ever since that Granger bitch tried to take his magic, he hadn't been the same. He was lethargic, and didn't eat well. He had no sense of balance and couldn't even cast the easiest of spells; and that was when he was doing good. When he was doing bad he was catatonic and didn't (or couldn't) speak to anyone, not even the Dark Lord himself. It was a mystery what was going on and he had a feeling that he would have to call a Healer here to get Harry back to normal, something he had wanted to avoid, considering that Harry was a user of the Eternus Vox. That power.. it did strange things to the body; you didn't run at normal temperature and could withstand extreme conditions, your muscle content was higher than humanly possible and the magic was so concentrated that it was separated into three parts that were located in different parts of the body.

* * *

Harry's POV

_It's cold, and misty here... Where am I?_

_**You're inside your inner magical core. This is where I live. **_

_What do you mean?_

_**I mean that when you need to call on my power that I reside here. It makes it easier to channel the magic.**_

_A figure steps out of the mist and I gasp as I catch a glimpse of their face; it's me._

_**Don't insult me mortal. I only take on your shape because I reside in you. I am shapeless; I am Power.**_

_I step back a bit, as the light that surrounds me dims. I don't know what is going on, but I feel that this scene has happened before. That I've been here before with this same person. _

_**That's because you have Harry. When you were first born, you came here and fought me for dominance. You won that battle, and I have been preparing for the past two days another challenge. I don't want to live under your rule!**_

_I stumble back, amazed at his words; what would it be like to be trapped here, in this cold mist?_

_**It's terrible, but you get used to it. Now...**_

_He points a pale hand at a box where two wands I gasp as I realize something. They are both my wand. _

_**They aren't your wands. One is, but only in spirit. The other holds my power and if you choose it then you can wield my power. If you lose then you are to be exiled here and..**_

_He grins widely showing pearly whites._

_**I will take over your body, your mind. Your lover.**_

_Leave Tom out of this!_

_He walks toward me and then in a flash of light, he drapes his arm over my shoulders and holds my waist. _

_**I could always take you instead.**_

_Never!_

_**Fine take it the hard way. Now choose the wand and keep in mind the consequences if you choose wrong.**_

_He releases me and pushes me forward. I look down at the box and will it rises and I scrutinize the wands. Then I smile as I find the wand. I pick the one on the left and immediately feel myself being lifted up. The wand soars out of my hand and light replaces the mist. The light warms me and I feel the snake that goes down my neck to my chest slither in contentedness. Then pain hits me on my back. I double over as I feel something trying to push through my skin. I don't know if I scream, but the pain is mind numbing. Then it's gone. I open my eyes and now I'm in front of a mirror and my eyes widen even more as I see what has happened. I've changed from the clothes I was in and now I'm clad from head to toe in black. I'm taller and even more wiry than before. My hair touches my shoulder and covers half of my face. Then I catch sight of them. Two beautiful fluffy black wings. I flap them and laugh as my hair rises up with the wind. It is only then that I see my scar is gone._

_**Damn it.. Of all the luck.. Well.. until.. we.. meet.. again... Harry.. Potter...**_

_I turn and see my clone fade away in the mist, until theres nothing where he was standing not even a minute ago._

* * *

Regular POV

"_Tom..."_

Tom looked around the room, wondering who was calling him; only Harry could call him that. Then he sighed as he saw Nagini appear before him. She was in her human form. Her skin was pale and white blond hair flows down her back. Her green eyes pierce him and he can only think that whatever she has to say is important.

_"Yes Nagini?"_

"_Look at Harry, and be amazed at what will happen."_

He turned to Harry and his eyes widened in amazement as the strangest thing he had ever seen begins. Harry was glowing with a pale green light, then he stretched slightly and his hair ruffled. Tom gasped as he saw that Harry's lightning shaped scar was gone. His hair shot down to his shoulder. Then his eyes opened. They were pale silver and spoke of infinite knowledge.

"Tom Riddle."

It wasn't Harry's voice, but a cooler, deeper voiced.

"Yes?"

"I am here to inform you that in six months something will happen to change your life. No matter what you must be with Harry on the fifth of January at the moment before midnight. If you arrive after the clock strikes twelve and it becomes January the sixth then all will be lost to you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do."

"Okay then. I will take my leave now and let your lover return to this realm."

Harry's eyes close and when they reopen, they are shining bright and are filled with tears.

"TOM!"

He launches himself at his lover and when their lips meet all warnings and thoughts are forgotten. It is only them in that moment of forever.

* * *

**-Bites on hankerchief- T.T omigosh that is the longest I've ever taken to write a chappie.. Well I hope you guys liked it! **

**Until next time,**

**-EmoEccentrica**

**P.S. Love you all who have been clicking the Review Button.. click it again?**


	8. More than a 'Little' Surprise

**Sorry I took forever to update.. This particular chapter required some research (I had to consult a calendar and a web site about.. well you'll find out). Okay so to make up for it I finally included a lemon wedge! (I didn't want to change the rating considering I might just create seperate lemons for the story- If I do I'll post the title in the next chappie ^_^) Okay.. so I hope I haven't lost too many of my readers soo.. here's the next chappie! Also thanks to everyone who faved, reviewed and alerted, seeing those emails made my day(s) :D**

Disclaimer: I does not owneth Harry Potter.. If I did let's just say it wouldn't have been allowed out in regular bookstores ;) lol

_Warnings: Lemon wedge in the beginning! And let's just say that Tom and Harry are going to have a little 'surprise'. Also a bit of one sided SevXHarry.. I'm sorry I just had to!_

* * *

Harry lays back on the soft bed, panting. He looks up at Tom, his face sweaty and hot; he reaches up and pulls his lover's face down to his and kisses him roughly. Tom grunts and Harry moans. The only sound in the room is that of skin on skin and the moans of the two lovers. Finally with a loud cry Tom collapses onto Harry, convulsing as his seed was shot into his lover.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too."

Harry revels in the warmth of Tom's arms, loving this moment. Finally after a month and a half of tension, he had finally broke down Tom's adamant 'no' about having sex. It didn't matter that Harry was underage- Harry knew well enough who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and nothing would ever change his mind about that fact.

* * *

**October 28th**

Harry sat at his desk, doodling on a spare piece of parchment he found. Tom left for a raid and said he would be back later, leaving Harry feeling very restless and with the Twins, Luna and Neville having their own agenda for the day he was bored. He sighed exasperated with this feeling of restlessness that was coursing throughout his very blood. It was like he had to do something, but he didn't know what he had to do. He sits back in the chair, stretching out his legs and wishing for the umpteenth time that he had gone on the raid appearing as 'the Prince'; Lord knows he didn't get out of the hideout enough. He gets up and walks down the hallway, suddenly feeling peckish; for what he had no idea. He entered the kitchen and grabbed a piece of bread. Okay that was food, now what was he to put on it...? He rummaged about the refrigerator and found a jar of pineapple jam.. Hmm that worked. He spread the jam on the bread and then saw a pickle as he took his first bite.

He grabbed it and then on an impulse he took a bite of the bread and pickle at the same time. It was delicious and Harry wondered why he had never bothered to try out the combination before.

"Harry, love I'm back."

Harry looked up and then ran to the front door, and into his lover arms. He could hardly believe he and Tom had already been together for four months.

"Hey Tom, try these two together. It's really good!"

Tom gave Harry a wary look as he looked down at the pineapple spread and pickle. Separately he adored both things, but together- it just seemed odd.

"Together love?"

Harry nodded and then with a sigh the Dark Lord took a bite of both and nearly gagged at the taste. He covered his mouth and ran to the bathroom down the hall and promptly threw up; it took a lot to make him retch like that, considering that he was in face LORD VOLDEMORT.

"Are you okay Tom?"

Harry looked down at his snack as though he were contemplating the two things. To him they didn't taste too bad, in fact to him they were like ambrosia; unbelievably after a good five minutes in the bathroom, Tom emerged, looking pale.

"I suppose I am, but honestly Harry I cannot understand how you can eat that!"

For some reason this struck a nerve and Harry felt tears beginning to pool in his eyes. It wasn't that bad..

"Harry?"  
Tom's voice was confused but Harry didn't lift up his head to look at his lover's expression. He was so confused.. why was he crying?

"What's wrong love?"

Harry just shook his head, at a loss himself. He didn't know what was going on either.. First there was that weird craving then the crying... Harry's head snapped up as the thought struck a memory. What was it that Luna had said about her mother..? Harry's eyes widened as a sinking suspicion sunk into his chest.

"Love, you look like you just saw a ghost. What's wrong?"

Harry's hands immediately flew up to his stomach and he gasped at what he had felt. It was a small bump, nothing to noticeable.. something he had thought was a product of his lazy days in the hideout. It was all coming together in his head. Cravings, mood swings, weight gain...

"Tom I think I'm pregnant."

Tom stared at Harry, trying to string together those last two words. Harry... pregnant.. but...

"I hate to point out the obvious love, but... we're both guys.."

Harry nodded and then looked up at his lover, conviction hard in his eyes.

"I don't think this is a false alarm Tom. It might be one of my powers from the Eternus Vox. Maybe since I was born with it.. maybe the power doesn't transfer the same way Tom.."

At this point he was just blurting out whatever came into his head at this point. None of it really was really coherent but it did make some kind of sense. Even though he was a guy, maybe this was a natural defense of the power; a defense to assure that it never died out. Besides Tom had said it himself on one of the nights they stayed up talking; Harry seemed to defy most laws of nature.

"That could be.. Nevertheless we should have Severus check you. We don't want to cause a scene and have it turn out to be nothing love."

Tom bent down and kissed the top of Harry's head and gently grabbed his small (well compared to his) lover's hand.

* * *

Harry knocked softly on the Potions masters door, unsure of what will follow once the door is open. Snape appeared at the door and one look from the Dark Lord told him something might be gravely wrong.

"Yes my Lords?"

Harry held onto Tom's hand for dear life as he proceeded to answer the Potion's master's question.

"We think.. I think... I might be pregnant..."

Snape stared at the two men, unsure of what to say.. If he should say anything. Had anyone told him earlier in the day that Harry and Lord Voldemort were doing the nasty he would have scoffed; although he still wasn't very fond of Harry, Snape was forced to respect his Lord's lover.

"I will prepare the necessary tests. If you would please wait a moment."

Luckily among the Death Eater's were a few women who had born children and Snape got to play Healer quite often- often enough to have his own ultrasound machine. His mouth curved up into an unsavory smile; he would play along with Potter's lunacy- who knew maybe this would convince the Dark Lord that Harry was in fact the wrong person to spend the remainder of his life with? He motioned for Harry to lay back on the soft medical table and he had to gulp at the image he saw. Dark hair falling over pale skin.. and those damning green eyes.. He hat to bite his lip to repress a groan. Then he raised an eyebrow at his actions. What the- Potter was _his_ enemy and apart from that he was the Dark Lord's lover. No.. he merely needed to get out.. After that things would be fixed.

"Sometime today Severus, that would be nice."

Wincing slightly at the Dark Lord's tone he pulled up Potter's shirt and smudged the clear goo onto the boy's pale belly and he then he felt something odd. There was a small lump, barely noticeable but still there.. Could it be? No.. Maybe an ulcer or something. He proceeded to set up the equipment and then ran the scanner over the boy's stomach. Nope nothing.. It was all in the boy's ima-

"Beep."

Snape's eyes widened in shock, not believing the small image on the screen. The boy.. the boy..

"Harry.."

Tom looked down at his small lover, not quite believing what was happening.

"Tom.."

Then without any warning Harry sat up and all but threw himself at the man he loved.

"I'm pregnant!"

Harry hugged Tom without abandon; he would finally have what he most longed for- a family. And he was going to make it with Tom.

* * *

**Woot! Finally managed to incorporate that M-Preg I've been meaning to add for a while. So yea I took a liberty from the usual Snape-forgets-his-hatred-of-Harry-cos-he-makes-the-Dark-Lord-happy bit that seems to come out in every VoldemortXHarry story I've read. I just don't think Snape is that easily won over... Soo drop me a review?**


	9. Ressurection And Prophecy

**Sorry everybody for being gone from this story for so long! I won't make excuses- I just did not have the inspiration. **

**On a lighter note, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited/alerted, and read this fic- even in my absence!**

**Sorry again and here's the next chapter to this story!**

**(****The Only One)(The Only One)(The Only One)**

_"Albus Dumbledore... What brings you to my part of the Underworld?"_

_Dumbledore was down on one knee, head bowed down in the universal symbol of subservience. _

_"Please Madame Jezebel, I wish to make a request of you."_

_The goddess like woman crossed her legs, elbow resting on the left armrest of her obsidian throne._

_"Go on."_

"_I wish to return to the Living World."_

_Jezebel scoffed; she had heard that before. _

_"And I wish I could have a Phoenix at my side. Nasty little teases; always popping into my throne room for a few moments then slipping through my very fingers..."_

_Dumbledore looked up, no pity in his eyes. _

_"I have a Phoenix; Fawkes. I also know a spell by which it would die for the last time."_

_Jezebel scrutinized the man; the killing of a Phoenix was no small matter. The Phoenix was sacred- it was so full of life... Besides that__, __her sister had created them to taunt her; she and her sister Calista never got on really well. But still..._

_"May I ask what the purpose of you returning to my sister's domain is?"_

_A feral smirk appeared on Dumbledore's features._

_"Only to aid you; I will add one, perhaps two to your kingdom. I believe you will enjoy having the pair under your thrall."_

_Jezebel smirked and snapped her gloved fingers. _

_"Very well I, Jezebel Supreme Ruler of the Underworld hereby grant you Albus Dumbledore permission to return to the living realm for the price of on__e__ Phoenix__ soul__.__ I hope for your sake that you aren't deceiving me."_

_She gave a little chuckle that chilled Dumbledore to his bones._

_"..After all, there is no fury like that of a woman scorned." _

_She snapped her fingers again and in a cloud of sulfur and brimstone Dumbledore disappeared._

**(The Only One)(The Only One)(The Only One)**

Life couldn't have been better for Harry, he was already several months pregnant; though he wasn't sure he wanted to do this again soon.

"Tom… I'm fat."

He stood in front of the full length mirror in their room, while Tom was reading a rather thick book.

"Love, for the umpteenth time today, you are not fat; besides that you're beautiful."

"You're just saying that."  
Harry pouted, hearing the book shut close. Strong hands embraced him from behind.

"What do I have to do to make you believe me?"

Tom chuckled seductively, blowing gently in Harry's ear; he shivered. It had been so long since they had done anything… Harry turned around in his arms and kissed him hard, and let his hands go up to tangle in his lover's dark hair.

_Knock, knock_

Harry broke away from Tom reluctantly and patted his lover comfortingly on the back; if he didn't calm him down the person behind the door was pretty much going to become plant mulch.

"Calm down… and please don't kill the person on the other side of the door; killing really turns me off."

Harry chuckled sensually and kissed Tom once more, before letting his lover answer the door.

"Come in."

The door creaked open revealing Dementia, a mess in torn robes and a streak of blood running down her cheek starting from her right eye.

"M-my Lord… they've b-begun a-attacking the hideout…"

She sunk to her knees, eyelids fluttering like someone on the verge of unconsciousness. Both Harry and Tom rushed over to the frail girl; Tom knelt down and took her in his arms, cradling her like a child.

"Who? Who dares attack my home?"

Dementia lifted her head weakly, a faraway look on her face.

"_He who arose from the pits of the Underworld; He who dared to kill a divine creature and servant of the Heavens. He who was killed by a power beyond his grasp…"_

Her eyes fluttered again, and she reached for Harry, staining his pale cheek with her blood.

"My prince… your greatest enemy has risen… Dumble-"

Dementia gasped, cringing in pain as blood started to flow from her other eye.

"…dore."  
And with that she heaved a shallow breath and slumped backwards, her eyes closing slowly. Harry looked to Tom, tears in his eyes. Ever since he had first become Tom's lover, Dementia had always been a good person for conversation; they hadn't been very close but they were friends… And now she was dead. Tom was shaking, hissing furiously in Parseltongue; Harry was too out of it to really pay attention to any of it.

"But.. how.. ?"

Harry's words were soft, almost a whisper. How had Dumbledore risen from the dead? Then he remembered Dementia's last words- her last prophecy.

"He who arose from the pits of the Underworld; He who dared to kill a divine creature and servant of the Heavens. He who was killed by a power beyond his grasp- Tom! He killed a Phoenix- that's the only way!"

Tom looked at him levelly, working it out in his head.

"But how would sacrificing a Phoenix justify his release? The ruler of the Underworld is said to be cruel- in all of the legends she is ruthless and will never release one under her thrall."

Harry moved closer to Tom.

"Dementia said he killed 'a divine creature'; 'a servant of the Heavens'. Think about it Tom, what is the only animal who is reborn when it dies?"

Tom's eyes went wide, a shocking realization coming to light.

"I remember… Before I killed my father… Before I became immortal, I was researching ways to defeat death. I came across a spell, one I never gave thought to. It was a spell to capture a Phoenix's soul- to be sure it would never be reborn again. Dumbledore must've done that and traded the soul for his freedom."

There were loud screams, and Tom got up from the floor, laying Dementia gently on the floor. Harry moved to get up, but a sharp pain made him gasp. Tom looked at him, a troubled expression on his face. He knelt down beside Harry, and kissed him hard, an edge that wasn't there earlier. Harry knew what he was going to say before the words left his lover's mouth.

"Love, I'll be right back. I have to go deal with Dumbledore- I won't let him get to you. I'll make it so that he'll rue the day he was reborn."

Harry kissed him again, fighting off tears. He'd rather fight Dumbledore with Tom, but given his condition...

"Hurry back; I'll be waiting."

Tom nodded and apparated, leaving Harry with his dead friend and unprecedented worry.

**(The Only One)(The Only One)(The Only One)**

Snape smirked cruelly; this was his one and only chance to get rid of the disgrace called Potter. He strode down the hall, confident and incensed. For too long Potter had deceived him- he had deceived the Dark Lord. No one got away with that, not even the famous Harry Potter.

_Flashback_

_He sat back in his chair, signing off the order for some necessary potion supplies. _

_Knock knock_

_"Enter."_

_There was a soft creak, and then the clacking of heels on cement. He looked up, and saw Grendel- the person in charge of recruiting. She was dressed in a black Chinese looking dress with the highest heels Snape had ever seen. _

_"Yes?"_

_She frowned and moved over to his desk, slapping down a thick sheaf of paper. _

_"The Prince- Our Lord's lover, is deceiving the Dark Lord."_

_Snape put down his hand, unsure of what he had just heard..._

_"..the child he carries, doesn't belong to the Dark Lord,"_

_End Flashback_

Snape was utterly murderous. How dare Potter seduce his Lord and then sleep around only to conceive a child? How dare he pull the wool over the Dark Lord's eyes? Snape pulled out his wand, waving it so that all the lights overhead shattered; hearing the glass shatter only served to make his anger grow even more. Potter would pay dearly for his deception.

He turned a corner, arriving at the Dark Lord's chambers; what he saw made him take a couple of steps back. Potter was on the floor with Dementia in his lap; streaks of blood ran down from the girl's glazed over eyes and down under chin. Potter just sat there, the picture of bereavement. Snape lifted up his wand, ready to do away with the wretch; he lowered his wand when he saw that the boy's eyes were completely white.

"_Severus Snape; it doesn't surprise me that you're here. What were you planning on doing with that wand? Kill Harry? You're too weak- only another with the power of the Eternus Vox could."_

Snape sneered.

"Then how did the Dark Lord kill his unworthy father?"

'Harry' chuckled.

"_You don't think that the human acquired that power on his own- do you? Riddle's father acquired it through mating with Riddle's mother. That is why it was so easy to kill the weakling- the power was diluted. Harry's is doubled because of his bond with Riddle. You would die before the spell even hit him."_

'Harry' laughed raucously, obviously amused by the look on Snape's face- a mix of absolute hatred and helplessness. He was no fool, if Potter's powers were doubled he didn't stand a chance. He himself had seen what happened to Dumbledore... No, he would bide his time.

**(T****he Only One)(The Only One)(The Only One)**

_Wake up Harry._

Harry opened his eyes slowly unable to resist obeying the velvety voice; he was rewarded with a refreshing breeze that caressed his hot face. He sat up, groggy and unsure of where he was.

_Look up. _

Harry did so, and saw a pale man with dark hair sitting atop a throne made of what looked like jade. The man smirked and hopped down, landing lightly on his feet.

"Who are you?"

The man smirked.

_It is of no importance who I am, but what message I have for you._

Harry held back a gasp when he realized that the nameless man's lips didn't move when he spoke.

_My message for you is this- amongst the living is one who belongs to the dead; one whose lifeblood only serves Revenge. Within a month he must return to the Dark Kingdom, if you wish for your unborn child to survive. A complicated task, for which a pair is needed- dare you tread this path alone , a harsh fate will be bestowed upon you._

Harry stood transfixed, unable to find his voice. He had so many questions he wanted answered... Just as he found his voice, the world shattered in an explosion of glass.

**(The Only One)(The Only One)(The Only One)**

**Not my best work, I know. I'm working on trying to get back on track with this fic. Next chapter will hopefully be better. Review?**


	10. To Do Battle

**-peeks out head- Hey guys… I know I haven't updated this fic in A REALLY long time… I'm not abandoning it though… So I can't promise consistent weekly updates, but I promise you all it will be updated and I WILL finish this story! Thanks go out to all who reviewed, faved and alerted, you guys are the REASON I refuse to give up this story! On with the story!**

When Tom reappeared in the west wing of his hideout and immediately was assaulted by the stench of sulfur. He looked around, seeing his Death Eater's fighting; all were in some form of distress. Some had cuts, others were bleeding profusely and in the case of six, they lay dead upon the floor. Tom surveyed the area, trying to get a good look at the monster that had the gall to invade his home. When he did, his eyes went wide.

Dumbledore stood taller than he had before, his silver hair pitch black. He stood at least at seven or eight feet, his skin no longer a pale expanse of wrinkled skin, instead taut and well defined and the skin tinged blood red. His eyes were a feral golden that seemed to radiate evil. A cruel smirk graced his face as he battled with twelve Death Eaters by waving his wand almost lazily. Tom steeled himself, drawing upon his inner power.

Tom felt himself rise and let his power take him over completely. Tom had only used his power so fully twice before, both with lethal results. He felt himself grow taller, and though he couldn't see it, his eyes turned completely black. Tom groaned as he felt the intoxicating power fill his very essence. Granted he wasn't nearly as powerful as Harry was, but to combat Dumbledore, he was powerful enough.

"Dumbledore, why do you invade my abode so rudely? Had you but asked me, I would have invited you in personally."

Tom grinned maliciously upon seeing the older wizard lose his rhythm. Spells hit Dumbledore from every which way, most seeming to have no effect. Dumbledore turned to him, a surprised expression on his ugly cowl. Tom's grin widened even more. The other man probably had no plan except to barge in and take his hideout by storm, and had probably expected him to be waiting with Harry.

Dumbledore smirked then made a waving motion with his hand, sending his Death Eater's flying. Despite himself, Tom's smirk fell a little. If Dumbledore could sweep his Death Eater's away with a mere gesture, what else was the man capable of? Tom discreetly pulled out his wand from his robe's sleeve. He had to be careful how he dealt with this monster, or else he would be out of commission for a while, which wouldn't help his and Harry's predicament any. Sure, Dumbledore couldn't kill him, but he could knock him out long enough to kidnap Harry.

Dumbledore stalked forward, arrogance apparent in his stride and accented by the expression on his face.

"Well Tom, it's quite simple. It would be ruder to ask permission to enter, be denied access, and then enter anyway. I was sparing you embarrassment really- besides we are enemies so why bother with such plebian formalities? You know as well as I what I have come for, so I will ask you once: Where is Harry?"

Dumbledore stared at him for a few moments, the smell of sulfur becoming stronger with each passing moment. Tom sneered at him.

"Speaking of things we both know, you know very well that I will _never _give you Harry."

With that, Tom waved his wand, willing his power to shoot out at the older man. Dark red power shot from the tip of his wand, and curved around Dumbledore, making him grow paler with each moment the other man stayed in contact with it. Tom let out a laugh of derision at the expression of panic on Dumbledore's face. Then the unthinkable happened.

Dumbledore stared him straight in the eye, his panic turning into a sneer and mumbled a single word.

"Release."

His bonds exploded in a flash of light, sending debris in every direction. Tom somehow managed to hold his ground, his eyes wide in resentful awe. How…?

"It's very simple Tom. I've arisen from a very powerful place and apparently, all that I've suffered down there has made me stronger. Your power is passed through death's hands and with each breath you take grows frailer as you near your ultimate fate; it is with that in mind that I will offer you a deal. Give me Potter and I will let you live."

Tom narrowed his eyes, and called upon more of his power. Frail, huh?

"_**Eternal**____**darkness**____**descend**__**, **__**curb**____**the**____**frailty**____**of**____**life**____**and**____**send**____**this**____**creature**____**from**____**whence**____**it**____**cam-"**_

"_**Free us from our binds and lead us from our destination!"**_

Suddenly the scene before him disappeared and he was being dragged through time space. Tom tried to open his eyes, but whatever was happening was going too fast- so fast he couldn't open his eyes. Then as quickly as it all began, it was over. Tom fell to the ground with a **thump**.

"What in the wor- Harry!"

Next to him lay Harry, bent over in half, sweaty and panting harshly. For the most part, he didn't look hurt, but he looked exhausted. What had he been thinking, jumping in the middle of the battle like that? He could have died!

"Why did you do that? You could have been killed!"

Harry looked up at him, his emerald eyes gleaming with tears of pain. When he spoke, it tore at Tom's heart; the boy looked like he was expending most of his energy by speaking.

"I… had a vision… a prophecy… whatever… but i-it sai-id that if we fight D…umbledore al..one that we will… per-rish."

Harry grimaced and let out a whimper. Tom scooped him up into his arms, noting with worry that his lover's skin was paler than usual. Tom inspected his surroundings and noticed for the first time that they were in a forest.

"Love, where are we?"

Harry looked up at him, eyes half lidded from exhaustion.

"We're in the far north… just short of Russia… Dumbledore can't come here… This forest… it called to me… it has protection from some ancient force that he can't cross.."

Tom looked around, and saw an outcropping a small ways off. They could camp there, and in the morning when Harry was more himself, they would figure out what they were going to do. He hefted Harry higher up, and brought his lips to the younger boy's ear.

"It's going to be alright. I'll make it alright, if it's the last thing I do."

**Lame cutoff, I know, but there will be more and this seemed the right place to end it for now. Review?**


	11. A Twist of Fate

**Okay so another month has passed since I updated this… But here's the next chapter! I will finish this story! I am not abandoning it! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favorite/alerted and read this story. I absolutely love you guys! Enjoy :) **

Dumbledore stared at the spot where he had been doing battle with Tom. His frown deepened and he felt his power surge through his veins, seeking a way out. He waved his hands, sending the remaining Death Eaters flying. He was livid. He had come to Tom's hideout with the intention of grabbing Harry and going. The boy was vulnerable now that he was with child. He hadn't quite figured out how the dark haired boy's power worked, but he knew it passed by heredity. His power wasn't nearly as great as it had once been because his child was siphoning some of it. Dumbledore only had a short time frame- two months. He had already missed the first seven trying to convince that bitch Jezebel to free him.

Dumbledore winced as he thought of his former mistress; she was as cruel as they came and it had been a shame that he had to give up Fawkes. Sacrifices had to be made though, and the birds 'death' was once of them. Dumbledore looked around the room, taking in the destruction. The corpses of Death Eaters littered the stone floor, and broken bits of wands were strewn about. He scoffed. Fools, he hadn't come to fight them. They merely were an obstacle. Now he just had to use his power to pick up on Harry's destination and he'd be on his way. He raised his arms and began the incantation, his voice low and steady.

"_Find that which I seek, and through the Darkness' power, take me to it."_

His hands began to glow and Dumbledore allowed himself a smug smirk. Harry thought he had evaded him? The boy would soon find out how wrong he was.

"_Show me the lay of the land and let me converse with its inhabitants, let them guide me to that which I seek."_

Now his torso had begun glowing, just a bit more. He closed his eyes and willed his power to arise completely.

"_Show me Harry James Potter."_

As suddenly as he had begun glowing, he stopped. The searing cold that had engulfed him disappeared and Dumbledore felt his power shrink back into itself.

"What! Why isn't the incantation working?"

"Ah… that's because I stopped it."

Dumbledore looked around for the source of the deep voice. There was no one.

"Coward! Show yourself!"

There was a chuckle and then a flash of light.

"As you wish old man."

Out of the light appeared a tall, lanky boy who looked no older than Harry did. His hair was silver and his skin was tanned. His eyes were blue and playful. The boy was taller than he was. Dumbledore felt a shiver run down his spine and his power curl up in itself a bit more. What was this boy?

"My name is Anhur, Jezebel's twin brother, and what you did right now is not cool. You're not even supposed to be here, but that damn deal you struck with my sister didn't really include me. You're not going to go after Harry though. I can't have him dying- not yet anyway."

Dumbledore felt his jaw go slack, before he gathered his wits. This boy… he was Jezebel's twin? He scoffed to himself. Of course, where there is Darkness there must be Light and that entire crock. How could he have been so foolish? Harry's power was not natural. It was not controlled by Jezebel since it wasn't passed through death. It only made sense that some higher power was watching over the brat and his child. Dumbledore's fists clenched. That didn't mean he had to accept it though. He could take on this brat- after all, it was obvious that Jezebel was more powerful than Anhur, otherwise why hadn't he been sent back to her domain.

"You see Anhur; I need to go after Harry. I want his power and if you insist on standing in my way, then I'll have no choice but to eliminate you."

Dumbledore stared at the boy, whose eyes went from their playful blue to a steel-like gray.

"You're making a mistake Dumbledore- you don't know what you're getting into. Back off and I'll let you roam in my realm. Continue and I assure you, I won't be as understanding."

Dumbledore raised his hand and shot a bolt of red energy from it. His power was running through his veins and his blood was singing. He felt euphoria as the energy bolt hit the cocky boy in the chest. Anhur went flying back into the wall behind him. No sooner had he reached the wall that he was back up, and charging forward. Dumbledore raised his arms to block, but found his arms frozen at his sides. What was going on?

"I told you not to mess with me!"

Anhur cupped his hands and a bright light came forth. Dumbledore let out a harsh scream. The light was piercing his body, leaving his body riddled with bloody holes. The pain was akin to that of burning alive.

"Anhur!"

Suddenly the light was gone and Dumbledore fell to the ground, the room spinning and dots appearing in his vision. He tried to sit up, but only managed to rest his head against the wall. His eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. Clad in black leather stood his mistress, Jezebel. She was staring daggers at Anhur, who looked livid.

"What is the meaning of this Jezebel? Why did you stop me from killing this scum?"

Jezebel walked towards her brother, a harsh expression on her face.

"The same reason I didn't return the Phoenix to our dear sister Calista- because I wanted to. This man is infused with my powers; surely even your inferior powers could detect that!"

Anhur's frown turned into a sneer.

"That is neither here nor there my _dear_ sister. This man insulted me; it is my right as ruler of the realm of the Living to do with him as I wish."

Jezebel let out a tinkling laugh, her expression turning softer.

"You're amusing when you're riled up. Fine then, since you've amused me, do as you wish- just don't kill him. I have no wish to see the likes of him back in my realm. Ciao, Anhur!"

Dumbledore stared stupidly as his mistress disappeared. Then he hung his head. What had he been expecting? The Mistress of Darkness was a goddess of whim. He flinched and prepared himself for the worst as Anhur advanced. At least he wouldn't be killed. He cried out in pain as a light beam pierced him through his heart.

**(The Only One)(The Only One)(The Only One)**

Harry sighed happily, as he cuddled against Tom. The older man had fallen asleep quite some time ago, but something was keeping him awake. The baby hadn't been bothering him lately; it was a quiet baby as it hardly kicked or anything. At first, he had thought that it meant his baby was unwell or something but his doctor had assured him that there was nothing unusual about the lack of activity. Some babies hardly moved. Harry felt a smile tug at his lips, which quickly faded as a strong pang of pain hit him.

"Ahh- TOM!"

Harry bolted up, clutching at his stomach. Another pain hit him and he groaned in pain. His lover beside him sat up, worry blatant in his expression.

"_This was unexpected. It seems as though my calculation has been disrupted."_

Harry's eyes widened as he saw the dark haired man who had given him the prophecy earlier.

"What do you mean?"

He looked at the man frantically ignoring Tom who was staring at him worriedly.

"_What I mean is, you're child is dying. Right now."_

With that, the man dissolved into smoke. Harry stared at the empty space.

"Harry who were you talking to? What's going on!"

Harry turned to Tom, who was the epitome of frantic.

"Our baby is dying."

Harry barely had time to grunt as another pain hit him, and he passed out from the pain.

**Cliffhanger I know. Evil, yes, but the next chapter is being written as you read this. Hopefully, I make no promises though, this will be posted tomorrow. Also, I plan on doing some fan art for this so keep your eyes peeled for links :) Review!**


	12. To Lose Something Important

**Okay… so… I know it's been nearly a year since I've updated this story.. Just a lot has been going on and I really feel bad for being away so long. I'm sure, if anyone is still even reading this, that you're tired of my apologies so I'll go on to say this:**

**First: this story WILL be written, even if it takes a while. **

**Second: I am going to try to keep up with this fic again (and TRY to post every week at least) **

**Thank you all for your support and without further ado, the twelfth chapter of "The Only One" **

To say that Tom was anxious would be an understatement. He was a Molotov cocktail of emotions as he stood outside his _own_ bedroom from which _he_ of had been kicked out of after Harry fainted. He cursed softly under his breath, resisting the urge to press his ear against the dark wood of his door. He knew it wouldn't work; that bastard, Severus, had placed a silencing charm on the room and in his current state he probably even work a simple levitation spell without blowing something sky high..

After Harry had fainted, he had begun to convulse, his back arching up and his swollen belly straining against the thin fabric of his shirt. Then, as though he had been called, Severus appeared and ordered him out of the room. Before he could protest though, he was already being pushed out, the potion master's hands harsh and insistent against his bare shoulders. The door slammed shut and he heard a soft moan that was unmistakably Harry's and he nearly ran back in; when he tried the door though it was locked. The unyielding metal in his hand had been the last straw, and he had slid down to the floor in resignation, holding in all the emotions that threatened to spill out. He didn't attempt a spell; nothing good could ever come from trying to tap into his powers when he was this worked up….

"_Tooooommmm… Where are you?" _

Tom felt his back stiffen, his eyes going wide. Harry… Harry was talking to him telepathically… which must mean…

"_Harry! What's going on in there? I'm assuming you're alright-"_

"_Tom… The baby is gone. Something happened… I don't know what, but the baby it's-"_

Harry's soft voice faltered, leaving Tom feeling emptier than he thought was possible.

Gone. Tom felt his back go stiff, he head feeling light. How many times had he rested his ear against Harry's stomach? How many times had he fallen asleep like that, straining his ears for the soft heartbeat of his unborn child… the child he would never know…

"_A son Tom… Our son…"_

The Dark Lord felt the tears pooling in his eyes, and his hand reached up to touch the cool liquid. He had never cried...

"_Tom-"_

The utter pity and compassion in Harry's voice twisted his heart, making him scowl. Furious with himself he wiped at his tears. How could he cry for a creature he had never even known… He was the Dark Lord, and for too long he had forgotten that. He had forgotten who he was.

Suddenly, he felt power surging through him- striking him as suddenly as a lightning bolt. Shivers wracked his body and he straightened up from his place on the floor. He felt powerful, like nothing could stop him. He felt… like he hadn't in months. His eyes widened, and his scowl deepened further. He hadn't felt like this since Harry had joined him. Instantly he was furious beyond words. What was he giving up to be with Harry? Power? In exchange for the very thing he thought brought on all weakness- love.

"_Tom… what's going on? Something… dark is leaking into the room… Tom hel-"_

His scowl turned into something more sinister as he felt for his mental wall, stiff and unyielding in months of disuse. Using his newfound power Tom pulled it back down, locking Harry out. Then with little conscious thought he thrust out his hand towards the door; it flew open all too easily.

"My Lord! You cannot be in here it is-"

Tom looked up in annoyance, glaring at Severus who was red with exertion. A fleeting curiosity passed through him but he dismissed it. He did not care what the potions master had been doing. All that mattered was confronting the boy sprawled out on _his_ bed; the one that dared address him so casually; the one that had been slowly turning him soft.

"You will not tell me what I can and cannot do Severus. It seems that over these past few months you have forgotten your place- I am the Dark Lord and will do as I please. Am I understood Severus?"

Snape looked at him, fire blazing in his nearly pitch eyes. That brought a smirk to his face; he had forgotten how pleasurable it was to bring others to their knees without their consent.

"Yes my Lord, I understand."

With that he began to sweep past him, brushing past him with no acknowledgement of his presence. He waited when he heard Severus pause at the doorway.

"Is there something you wish to tell me Severus?"

There was a moment's pause in which the air crackled ominously. Tom ignored the feeling, turning his gaze to the huddled figure underneath his emerald green duvet. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion; why was he being silent? Surely the brat could sense that he was being shut out… It was unlike him to keep quiet when he had something to say. A sense of unease began to creep up on him, stealing his previous euphoria over having regained his power. Severus drew in a soft breath, stepping over the threshold of the room.

"Harry is dead my Lord; just thought you'd want to know."

With that the potions master shut the door, leaving Tom by himself with the corpse of the only person he could say loved him.

Slowly he moved towards the bed, pulling back the duvet carefully. He felt his breath catch when he caught sight of his fallen lover, and his hand flew up to his mouth as his eyes turned misty.

Harry lay on his back, his long hair framing his face like a dark halo. His skin was chalk white, his lips a pale pink as opposed to the dark sultry red they normally were. His expression was peaceful, like a child napping. Tom slowly moved his hand from his mouth, tracing the soft skin of Harry's cheek. He felt tears begin to leak out, running down the bridge of his nose. His knees felt weak, and the world spun around him. How could he have been so foolish?

Why had he shut Harry out?

Harry was laying on grass in a small meadow, the sound of a breeze the only thing keeping the space from complete silence. The sun was warm on his face, and the scent of flowers was calming. He closed his emerald eyes, feeling a haze setting in on his mind. He could fall asleep like this….

"_Harrrry… Haaarrrry…."_

Harry groaned softly, not wanting to disrupt the powerful feeling of tiredness that was overcoming him. He just wanted to sleep.

"_Harry you can't give up honey. People still need you. Tom needs you."_

Tom? Who was that? A friend maybe? He couldn't remember, his mind was too foggy… maybe he'd know after a short nap…

"_Harry. Wake up. NOW. People need you- you can't give in; not when your father and Sirius have just gotten to know you. Not while Tom still loves you. WAKE UP!"_

Harry's eyes shoot open, aggravation stripping away all the comfort and serenity that he had been feeling only moments before. He sits up, his unruly hair swinging forward and covering his right eye. He looked up in annoyance at a slim woman in a light yellow sundress.

Her skin is fair and her hair a pretty shade of brown… and her eyes are a familiar shade of green. Harry frowns up at her. Who was she to disrupt his much needed rest?

"Who are you? And why won't you let me sleep? And who the bloody hell is this Tom you keep talking about?"

The woman smiles serenely down at him, her emerald eyes full of concern.

"_I'm not allowed to tell you who I am Harry; just know that I am someone who loves you a lot… And Tom is someone you care about very much, love even. If you fall asleep Harry… you will never be able to return to him. You won't be able to go back… and you won't be able to save your child."_

Harry's eyebrows rose up in confusion and shock. Go back? To where? And what was this about a child?

"What are you on about? Go back to where? And I don't have a child- I'm barely a teen for Merlin's sake!"

The woman sighed softly before sitting down next to him, smoothing out her yellow sundress before looking up at him.

"_Go back to your world honey… You aren't supposed to die yet Harry. It's not your fate, and this is not where you belong. Your child doesn't either… so you must save him, or all else is lost." _

Suddenly the wind stopped and the sun dimmed a bit. Harry looked up at the sky, gulping slightly when he noticed a group of gray clouds moving in to cover the sun. He shivered when a colder breeze started blowing. He didn't know where his world was, but suddenly it didn't seem a good idea to stay where he was.

"Alright… say I believe you. How am I supposed to go back? Wherever this back is anyway… and how do I say the child? I don't even know where I am!"

He looked at the woman imploringly, hoping to every deity he had never believed in that she would have some answers rather than more questions. It was disconcerting how empty his head was of memories, of things that made him up. She smiled wider, the smile reaching her eyes.

"_The child is being kept by a group of dark wraiths in that tower of there."_

She lifted up her slim hand, pointing to a tall dark tower to the far west. From here he could only make out the top of the formidable turret.

"_And when you rescue the child, there will be a key around his neck. Use the key on the door at the very top of the tower and step through. Then you will be back in your world."_

Harry gulped softly. This had to be a dream… towers… portals to other worlds… it was all so surreal… He looked up at the sky, which was darkening quickly. But still… something about the woman's words resounded with something in him.

"How long do I have?"

The woman's smile faltered a bit and she pointed up at the sky.

"_When the clouds cover the sky completely, blocking out all the light in this world then it will be over. You will never be able to return to your world and the child will remain asleep forever."_

Harry bit his lip softly, his heart beating faster than it was before. He shot an anxious look up at the sky. The clouds were converging together, covering about a sixth of the sky already.

"_Here sweetheart. You'll need this."_

The woman waved her hand and a long piece of wood appeared in the air. His eyes widened a bit when he recognized it.

"My wand…"

She smiled softly and nodded, her chestnut hair falling in her eyes slightly. Harry shook his head slightly, clearing it of the remnants of the haze that had overtaken him earlier as he stood up. His limbs felt sore and heavy- like he was carrying lead weights in their stead. He looked towards the tower again, shivering slightly. Something about the tower seemed… evil somehow.

"_Good luck Harry…"_

Harry turned around, his eyes going impossibly wide as he watched the woman disappear into nothing. In an instant she was gone, leaving him alone with a seemingly impossible task. He sighed softly before steeling himself, walking in the direction of the tall tower.

**Alright… so 2000 words later… I have another cliff hanger… not as bad as usual… but at least the baby isn't dead…. Right? **

**In any case, I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this up –hands you a Harry shaped cookie- Forgive me? –Insert puppy dog eyes here- I promise not to stay away for so long. I didn't realize how much I missed this fic until I got to writing it again…**

**Anyyyywayyyys… enough of my apologies. I hoped you liked this chappie ^w^**

**Review? **


	13. Through the Fire and Flames

**Woot! Alright So I'm back again ^w^! Thanks go out to all those that reviewed (especially YaoiCookies87- you've stuck with me since the beginning even though it's taken the longest time to get this story out. You're awesome!) favorited and alerted! You all are awesome and I am symbolically hugging you all ^^ **

**Alright so enough of me- on with the story! **

"How far has the brat come Anat?"

Lord Enlil looked up at his assistant, a pretty water wraith with tanned skin and dark hair braided straight down her back. She looked up from her perch at the tower's window, her golden eyes flickering slightly as her spirit returned to her body from observing the Potter brat.

She jumped down from her perch, her braid swinging slightly behind her.

"He's reached the river Lord Enlil; I have whispered a spell so that he is hindered by the strong current. He will not reach this tower before Mistress has covered the sky."

He smiled ferally, his own crimson eyes looking up at the ceiling of the tower. As if on cue the wind blowing around the tower became stronger. Yes, Mistress Jezebel was working fast considering that this was not her realm. He stood from the chair he was lounging in, crossing the spacious room towards a small cradle in the corner where two fire wraiths, twins Edana and Adene, stood sentry. They were the last resort should Harry find his way into the Tower; if he even so much got in a five foot radius of the child he would be burnt to a crisp before he could raise a finger.

The girls parted for him, and he looked down into the cradle at the child that could change the world. He was small enough, scrawny even by wraith standards. His hair was a single tuft of jet black hair, and his cheeks were rosy; he tossed in a fitful sleep, crying out every now and again in discomfort. Enlil smiled evilly; the boy was the epitome of good, what torture it must be for him to be in such close proximity to them…

"What? Goga! Raise the earth wall! Ginette! Reinforce it! The boy is nearly here!"

Enlil turned around, his eyes wide with shock as he stared at Anat who was frantically staring out the tower window. Enlil pushed passed the two fire wraiths who were staring mutely at the wall crossing the room in a few easy strides. He pushed Anat away from the window, and his eyes went impossibly wide.

On the lawn of the tower there was a tall boy crossing- Harry. How had made it this far with Anat's enchantments on the river? There was no way he could have crossed it… He didn't even have his wand…

Enlil looked past the boy, towards the river cursing softly when he saw a bridge erected there- nearly screaming in frustration when he saw a small figure clad in yellow standing in the middle of it. He shot one last glance at the Potter boy and crossed to the door of the room, throwing it open.

"Goga, maintain the earth wall after I pass through it; I want it to surround the tower completely, no holes for entry. Ginette set traps in the ground behind the wall; deep pits that are hidden by the grass. Anat, make it rain hard. I don't want him to be able to see three feet in front of him."

With that he began descending the stairs, cursing Lily Potter with every other breath.

Harry was crossing the lawn of the tower when the shaking began. He stopped for a moment, watching in awe and shock as the ground fifty feet in front of him began to rise, enclosing the tower as it did. He bit his lip, shooting an anxious look at the thick wall of earth as it rose. He was about to start running, but an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach told him that would be the wrong thing to do.

"Well, well- Daddy has come to rescue his baby boy. Isn't that sickeningly sweet?"

Harry stiffened as he felt a blade being pressed to the small of his back, the breath of the man speaking hot against his neck. He gripped his wand hard, trying to remember the spell to disarm somebody. He bit his lip harder when he was met with a mental wall; why was it so hard to remember anything!

"Because you are meant to die Harry, and the dead don't remember their lives- it's the rules; one even you are not above."

Harry clenched his jaw, as he mentally battered against the wall, desperately trying to remember. He needed more time…

"You're the wraith the lady in yellow told me about then? You have my son."

The wraith chuckled darkly, the blade pressing harder against his clothed back.

"Yes, Harry. I have your son-"

Harry battered harder against the wall, going harder when he saw a piece crumbled away.

"-the son that you'll never hold. The one that will remain asleep for eternity-"

With a crash the opaque wall gave way and information began flooding Harry's mind; the Dursleys, Tom, his father… Sirius… and a single spell he had used regularly…Without pausing Harry turned around in the arms of the wraith, which had encircled his waist, pointing his wand at him.

"Expelliarmus!"

The knife went flying out of the wraith's hand, the force of the spell sending the wraith stumbling backwards, breaking his hold on Harry. Without pause Harry was off, speeding towards the tower. He was about twenty feet away when the wraith tackled him, sending him sprawling to the cool grass. He groaned softly, picking himself up quickly and staring at the wraith in front of him, who no longer resembled anything human.

He was tall with chalky white skin, and eyes red as hellfire. His hands ended in huge claws; his body kept fading in and out, like some sort of angry spirit. An angry spirit that was hell-bent on his destruction.

"You will not get into that tower Harry! Even though that insufferable mother of yours snuck you your wand, you are still no match for Enlil, Lord of the Winds!"

Enlil raised his hands, and the wind strengthened; as it did it started raining, forcing Harry to squint. Harry raised his arm, trying to shield his face as the gust blew the rain hard against him. Enlil's grin turned feral and suddenly the wind was encircling Harry, lifting him up off the ground and pinning his arms to the side. Harry screamed as the pressure begin squeezing his entire body; the wind was a boa constrictor and he was the unfortunate prey that had been caught.

"_**Well it seems you're useless without me, Little Snake." **_

Harry paid little mind to the voice; the pressure was mounting, and he was pretty sure it was liquefying his organs with each passing second.

"_**Open your eyes Harry. NOW!"**_

Weakly he did, gasping in surprise when he caught sight of a thinner version of himself floating in front of him. The other him pressed a finger to his chest, and he disappeared. At that moment Harry felt a huge power usurp his very soul, pushing it backwards as another power took his place. Then the black power took over his consciousness, and everything turned grey.

Enlil was having the time of his life, squeezing the life out of the Potter boy. He wouldn't be alive for much longer and then Mistress Jezebel would reward him with his own domain in the Human Realm. He smiled wider when he saw the boy slump, loosening his grip a bit, letting the boy fall to the ground. The boy was dead- and they were victorious. They would rule and then-

"_**Haven't you ever heard the saying 'Don't count your chickens before they hatch' wraith?**__**"**_

Enlil looked down at the floor, his eyes widening when he realized there was no crumpled body at his feet. He spun around and felt his spirit energy falter a bit. Harry stood tall, his head raised and his hand outstretched, gripping his wand tightly. Enlil took a few steps back, his wraith form faltering… the power coming off the boy… it was dark… darker than anything that he had ever encountered and it seemed to be siphoning his own power and adding it to its hoard of power. And the boys smile… No his smirk… it was evil.

"_**Goodbye Enlil, Lord of the Winds. I hope you enjoy your stay in the Abyss.**__**"**_

Enlil paled; what did this boy know of the Abyss? He opened his mouth to speak and then he was being engulfed in a bright white light; his scream was lost in the last of the wind that was whipping around him.

Harry watched in fascination as Enlil disintegrated in the light, feeling his thoughts becoming weaker and weaker with each passing second. His power was taking over completely, and he let it happen, trusting that when he was allowed back into his own body he'd be holding his son. For now, he would sit back and watch the action unfold… Let the nameless spirit control his fate for now…

Harry ran across the lawn at an amazing speed, crouching down until he was nearly sitting before springing up and over the earth wall. He grasped the lip of the wall, pulling himself up and over, before dropping back to the lawn directly in front of the tower. He landed lightly on his feet, smirking evilly. He pulled out his wand pointing it at the dark stone of the tower.

"_**Defodio.**_"

The wall of the tower exploded and Harry easily passed through the wall, and started up the stairs at an alarming pace. He smirked even wider when water began to flow down the stairs; if they were ready to play then so was he; it had been centuries since he had a host so willing to let him have full reign, and if he was being honest it was exhilarating.

He finally reached the door, and kicked it in, holding back the rush of maniacal laughter that was threatening to burst free. Although he was having fun, he had to be more careful. Harry's son was in there, and part of his Power lay within the boy; it wouldn't do if the boy died accidentally. He pushed open the door slowly, and then was face to face with a water wraith. He looked into her eyes, smirking when he was rewarded with her name. _Anat._

"_**Did you enjoy seeing your Lord fall Anat?**_"

The taunt worked and Anat, with a yell of rage launched herself forward turning into a tidal wave as she did. He lithely dodged her and thrust out the wand, pointing it at the swirling pool of water that was Anat as she tried to reorient herself. That was the downfall of water wraiths- get them worked up enough and they are of little more use than a stagnant pond.

"_**Ferveo!**_"

Harry smirked wide when the water started boiling and a thin shriek came from it. In a matter of seconds Anat was gone, a thin mist the only evidence of her existence.

"What are you?"

Harry let the smirk drop. Damn it to hell. How many wraiths were there? He turned around and was faced with two earth wraiths. Both had cocoa colored skin; the girl had wild curls that stuck out in a halo around her pretty face and the man had long straight pitch colored hair that fell to his knees. Both looked scared, as though they'd rather be anywhere but in the tower. He smiled magnanimously; if they did not attack he could afford to spare them. After all, earth wraiths were a dime a dozen, surely Jezebel would curse him for _not_ destroying them.

"_**I have no quarrel with you wraiths; if you do not attack, neither will I. If you do though, then I will send you with your friends to the pits of the Abyss, where you will remain for the rest of eternity.**_"

As soon as the words left his mouth, the wraiths looked at each other, nodding almost imperceptibly. A moment later they turned to dust and floated out the tower window. Harry smiled widely, surveying the room. He scowled when he noticed the two girls standing by a small cradle. He reached out with his mind, searching for their thoughts. His jaw clenched when he couldn't sense them. Without a doubt they were fire wraiths, extensions of Jezebel's own power…

They would not surrender; they would fight until somebody died.

He stalked towards the two girls. _Edena and Adene._ Elemental names; this was the mark of Jezebel's power. They continued to look forward, seemingly oblivious to his presence. He had to be very careful; after all, he was fighting with the queen of Hell. He would try small attacks to see what affected them first before trying anything bigger.

He stuck out his hand, pointing his wand at Edena, who was standing to the right of the cradle.

"_**Hiemo.**_"

The girl turned her eyes black as obsidian. He stuck out his hand and the ice that shot out of his wand turned to steam with a soft hiss. She turned back, ignoring him once more.

"_**Aguamenti!**_"

A jet of water burst forth from the wand this time, creating a fine mist when the water hit them.

"_They won't die that way spirit."_

Harry turned around, and felt his eyes go wide. Lily Potter was standing there, clad in a yellow sundress. _This must be the woman that returned his wand to him._

"_Yes, spirit I did help my son, though he does not know who I am. It is forbidden that he ever know of my involvement."_

Harry nodded.

"_**Why do you appear before me now Lily Potter? I am not your son.**_"

She smiles wryly, the notion of her son being little more than a watchful presence in the back of his mind obviously bothering her.

"_I know this spirit; however, that is my grandchild in the cradle that those two guard- and I am the only one that can defeat them."_

Harry stiffened, immediately knowing what the woman in front of him was going to do.

"_**You will sacrifice yourself for the last time.**_**"**

She nodded, a sad expression crossing her face.

"_Tell him that I love him. I know it's against the rules-_"

"_**I understand Lily Potter; I relay your message to Harry."**_

She nods once more, smiling softly. Then she crosses the room, walking towards the two girls, her hands outstretched. When she reaches them she presses her hands against her foreheads. She closed her emerald eyes and a white smoke started pouring from her hands. The girls started screaming, trying to claw at her, but their hands passed through with no effect. Soon all three girls were gone.

"_**Well that was certainly anti-climatic.**_"

_Harry… it's over. Take your body back; I have no use for it at this moment. _

He felt the sleepy tendrils of Harry's thoughts poking forward, seeking to take control again. With an unusually genuine smile he acquiesced fading into the very depths of Harry's soul.

…_Take your body back; I have no use for it at this moment…_

Harry stirred slightly, his thoughts jumbled together. Instinctively he let his thoughts move forward, carrying him back into the center of his body. As he did he felt a darker Power pass him by but he paid him no mind. If the fight was over that meant he could finally take his son home.

Suddenly he was back in his own body, and he had to fight the urge to drop to his knees. His head was pounding and he felt like he had just run across a mountain. When he caught sight of the cradle though he stiffened his jaw and moved forward sluggishly; he loosely held onto the lip of the cradle, admiring his son for a moment. He looked so much like Tom… Without another thought he picked up his son, cradling him in one arm as he took off the small silver key from around his neck with the other.

He looked around and smiled in relief when he saw a door appear right next to him. He turned and put the key in, turning it slowly. The door opened, engulfing him in a bright white light…

Tom was laying on the bed, next to Harry. Snape had come to clear out the body but he had waved him away. He was the one that caused Harry's death; it was only right that he live with what he'd done… All he did was cause pain and despair… All he did was _destroy_.

He closed his eyes a moment, urging the tears back. He of all people had no right to cry. After all, wasn't this his just desserts? How many families had he caused pain and anguish? He had no right to cry, none at all.

"..Nnngmmm… ahh..."

Tom's eyes flew open, and he sat up. What he saw made a fresh round of tears appear in his eyes. Harry's eyes were half open, his mouth parted and his breathing even. His skin was no longer the washed out white of a corpse, but a rosy pink. His emerald eyes sparkled beneath the thick lashes, and his lips were slowly regaining color. Tom's eyes shot down to Harry's stomach, which was as flat as it had been for the past two days, and he repressed the urge to cry out.

He couldn't cry for their child… It was enough that he got Harry back. It was more than he could ask for… Wordlessly he pulled Harry up, kissing him hard, his lips insistent and harsh against his love's own pliant ones. It took him a moment to realize that Harry was pushing him away and mumbling something against his lips. Slowly, he pulled away.

"Tom, at least let me put down our child before you maul me!"

Harry looked pointedly down to the crook of his arm, where a small bundle clad in blue rested. And that was the first time that Tom Marvolo Riddle ever fainted.

**Yay the chapter is finally done ^^ Soo… the baby is safe… and everything seems fine…. For now anyways xD (I reassure you that although it seems to be calming down for Harry and Tom… it's not. Sorry xP)  
Review? 3**


End file.
